An Angel for Mikey
by TurtleTracer
Summary: Alone in the city one night Mikey finds his first human friend! A pretty girl named Angel. She's everything Mikey has ever wanted in a friend! But after meeting her Donnie and April are suspicious. Are they just being paranoid? Or is Angel really not someone who can be trusted?
1. Chapter 1- Illegal Action

**I've had this story in my head for a long time. It's very different from what I ever planned on writing. But this story just wouldn't go away! I really wanted to write this!**

 **So the girl in this story is a version of Angel. I don't care for using OC's so I decided to use Angel. I always liked her in the show. I think she would have liked the 2012 Mikey. Plus all the different art and stories about them online are very cute. Everyone should check them out.**

 **Each chapter in this story will be from a different P.O.V. Mainly Donnie's or Mikey's. Some chapters will be long and others short. That's just how I want to organize this story.**

 **This whole thing may be a little different than what your expecting, but hopefully that's what makes it fun!**

 **Alright let's begin!**

 **-Based on the 2012 series from which I own nothing-**

* * *

 **An Angel for Mikey**

*Mikey P.O.V.*

Just forget about it!

I have the perfect strategy.

I'll just play this advanced monster card on top of my existing monster card. And that'll add two more sword symbols to my placement. Which will attract all the warriors of the village to me, then I'll kill them with these trap cards and gain their points. This plan is the best, nothing can beat it, I'm so going to wi-

"No Mikey, that's an illegal action," Donnie the whiney tells me.

I frown at him.

What does he mean that that's not allowed? I made sure not to play my advanced card until after I played my lower level cards. Just like in the rules.

Raph the fat snorts fanning out the cards in his hands again, as if he hasn't looked at them enough. "Donnie, just say that it's against the rules like everybody else."

"What's against the rules?" I ask glaring accusingly across the kitchen table at my two brothers.

"Oh, what you're doing right now is fine Mikey. But you have six cards laid out to build your dungeon. You aren't supposed to have that many out. You're going to have to remove one," Donnie answers.

"What!" I shout, "Why didn't you tell me that on my last turn when I laid the extra card down?"

Leo the weirdo finally looks up from where he was busy organizing the cards he plans on using for the next two or three turns, "That's because Donnie wasn't paying attention. Were you Donnie?"

"W-well I," stutters Donnie rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

What does he have to be nervous about?

Apparently his reaction perks Raph's interests because he says, "Yeah Donnie, why weren't you paying attention? If it's you it can only be one of two things. Either it's something sciencey, which means it's no fun at all. Or it's about April."

Oh! April, ok I get it now.

"Oh oh D it's totally about April isn't it. Are you texting her under the table? Are you daydreaming about her? In your daydream are you two underneath the stars while she is dressed as a cowgirl and is singing the opening song to-"

"Mikey!" Donnie squeaks in fury.

I knew that cowgirl thing was right!

"Look guys it's not April ok. I've uh, pretty much gotten over her. She's with Casey now. And I accept that," Donnie sums up.

Leo frowns worriedly at Donnie, "Donnie it's only been two months since they got together. It's ok if you're not entirely over it yet."

Aw D looks a little touched.

"Speak for yourself Leo. Watching Donnie mop around the lair was just sad," Raph says completely ruining the moment.

"He wasn't that bad Raph," I add in trying to give my poor heartbroken brother some credit. "In fact it's been cool! D has spent way more time with me than he usually does. I'm diggin' the attention. He even let me help with his experiment last Tuesday! How awesome is that?"

"Ok, let's not talk as if I'm not here and just finish the game," Donnie grumbles not looking very appreciative at all.

"Sounds good to me," says Raph, "I'm about to win anyways."

What?

"Uh, dude," I say looking at Raph, "did you not see the card I just played. You have no chance bro! I got swords everywhere. And look at all those warriors in the town. They are about to be mine!"

D nods in agreement studying my new card. "He's right Raph. That is a good card. And it has three death points. Unless you have some trap cards to counteract Mikey's trap cards that he must surely have in his hands, he's going to kill all the warriors and win the game."

"Donnie!" Leo shouts covering one of his face down pile of cards with his hand, "We don't need possible play by plays of the game."

Oh no, Leo has trap cards to reverse my trap cards!

No, no its ok, maybe Leo will just go after Raph. Leo usually likes to target Raph in these games.

…Or maybe that's what Leo was going to do until Donnie here opened his big mouth! Ugh, I'm so dead!

*Ding-ding-dingaling-ding-ding-dingaling*

Oh pretty song.

"What is that?" asks Raph pausing midplacement of some useless unholy room card.

"Uh, it's music Raph," I answer trying not to laugh at my poor bros lack of advanced cards.

Raph is never going to win.

Raph growls at me for some reason. Not that it was very intimidating with that pretty music still playing. It sounds like something a ballerina would dance to. I would know, April showed me a video online the other day with all kinds of different dancers on it. Most of them were young girls, but they were still really good dancers. She said it was a video from Casey's little sisters dance recital. Apparently she is a tap dancer. I got to see her tap dance to some upbeat old western song. And she was really good! She had long dark hair like Casey's. Although hers seem more like a dark brown. Her hair was braided into two braids that hopped about her shoulders while she danced. She had a thin frame and really, really pale skin. But between her dark hair and the dark brown cowgirl outfit she was wearing. Her white skin looked like it was glowing under the spotlight.

Ok, now I know why I have cowgirls on my mind.

"It's my phone," Donnie whispers, a small blush forming on his cheeks. "I happen to like classical music once in a while."

"Is it April?" Leo asks. You would think that was an innocent question. But I could feel the tension, and well, accusation in Leo's tone.

Maybe he wants Donnie to get over this more than he thinks.

Donnie doesn't answer. Instead he just walks away from us with his shoulders slightly dropping. He answers his phone with a happy sounding hello. But it's easy to tell from his body language that he isn't really happy.

"Not cool bros," I say leaning back on my stool and crossing my arms in my best pouting posture.

"Ah whatever, the sooner he gets over it the better," Raph grumbles. But he doesn't speak very loud so I know he doesn't really mean it.

"What did I do?" asks Leo.

Raph perks up again rolling his eyes at Leo, "What didn't you do?"

Ack, I don't want them to start fighting, time to say my piece. "Listen my bros. D's may have been sad for a little while after April got with Casey. But if you two haven't noticed he's actually been really happy lately. And as the expert on happiness here I know he hasn't been faking it. He's doing really good guys. He's spending time with us, his family. He's focusing during practice. And he's been doing more experiments for himself. Experiments that really do nothing for anyone but let him have fun. That's something Donnie hasn't been able to do since the day we met April. He's been doing everything right to get over her and become a better person. So I for one don't appreciate it that you two can't seem to realize that."

Raph and Leo don't say anything for a moment. But ofcourse Raph has an argument to my flawless speech. "Hey you just teased him about her. Don't act like you're so innocent."

I sigh leaning forward again to blindly study my cards, "It's not what you think bros. I'm just really into cowgirls lately."

I wasn't sure if my brothers were going to be able to follow my train of thought. They often had a hard time keeping up. And from Raph's confused face I think I just lost him.

Leo snorts something close to a laugh and picks up all his different mini stacks of cards ruining his impressive organization, "Just don't let Casey hear you say that."

Wowwie, looks like Leo got it. Oh yeah he watched the dance recital to.

Leo smiles at me for just a moment, probably in gratitude for putting that still confused expression on Raph's face. But then that smile is gone and Leo looks past me towards the oncoming footsteps behind me.

He's looking at Donnie. Who else would it be? I turn my stool around joining Leo to stare creepily at D as he makes his way around the couch and back towards our kitchen table. He stops a bit a ways from us, looking like a ball of contained nerves.

"Ok so that was April," Donnie spits out tensing his body. He's obviously waiting for some sort of comment from one of us.

Aw my poor little sensitive bro.

But luckily not even Raph says a word. My little speech earlier must have worked after all!

Donnie grins, looking much more confident now that no one took the perfect excuse to mess with him, and continues on, "Yeah so anyways she called because she got Gun Fight Mania version 5 in the mail. I ordered it online a couple days ago and it's finally here!"

No way.

"NO WAY Gun Fight Mania five!? I've been waiting forever!" I shout jumping up till I'm standing on top of my stool. I pretend to surf on the thing to contain my excitement.

Not that I will be contained! I love Gun Fight Mania!

"That's awesome Donnie," shouts Raph jumping up to fist bump Donnie. He loves that game almost as much as me. I suspect it's all the violence.

Leo hops out of his stool as well making his way towards the other two and completely ignoring my one legged balancing act on my own stool. "What are we waiting for?" Leo asks us, "It's basically dark out, let's go get that game!"

Leo's just pumped because even though he didn't play Gun Fight Mania four as much as Raph or I he still got the top score in that game and kicked both of our shells. Well to bad for Leo. I heard that in Gun Mania five they super upgraded the sub machine guns. And I am the boss at them machine guns! Leo's puny little shotguns won't stand a chance, no matter how good his accuracy is!

All four of us race after Leo for the turnstiles leading out into the sewers.

This is going to be fun!


	2. Chapter 2- Every Third Flip

*Mikey P.O.V.*

I TAKE IT BACK! I take it all back this is not fun! Bad idea! Bad Mikey, Bad!

"MIKEY!"

Eeeek!

"I'm gonna crush your shell so hard your guts will fall out of your mouth!"

Ok I'll admit I shouldn't have done it. But Raph made it so hard to resist! After the four of us had sprinted our way through the sewers to the manhole cover closest to Aprils house Donnie told us to stop. He explained that April just sent him another text saying that her father and aunt were both home sitting at the kitchen table talking about her family's recent decline in finances. Which makes since considering her father's lengthened absence and her aunt running a low paid antique shop.

It's D, so he had to be very detailed about it.

So long story short we couldn't just burst into April's home since her Aunt doesn't know about us and all that.

Maybe we should tell her. I mean at the rate things are going April might have to stay with her again. And she seems like a nice lady. Maybe we should introduce ourselves. I'll talk to Leo about that later. I bet he'll see that there really is no harm in us-

Oh right Raph! Focus Mikey!

Ok so while Donnie was explaining the financial cut that the O'neils have oh so suffered, and in what ways we we're kinda but not really to blame for it. I noticed that Raph had started taking little steps backwards then forwards.

This is a little habit of Raphs. It's like a constant way for Raph to practice his stances, because believe it or not Raphie-boy actually really cares about his stances. He kinda has to. Raph fights in a way were he has to throw his body weight around to beat up his enemies. And if you're going to rely on body weight then you have to be like an expert in centering your body. If you don't than your muscles won't mean anything in a fight. Raph's even better at keeping his center than Leo.

Awww I should tell him that later when he's not trying to kill me. That'll make him happy.

So yeah Raph was stepping back and forth right next to me.

It wasn't anything big. It was just a gut reaction really, if I was thinking straight I never would have done it.

But well, when Raph went to take another step backwards I stretched my foot out and set it behind my bros foot.

Raph tripped over my outstretched ankle and fell backwards. I was about to smile when I heard a loud splash as Raph landed in a puddle of water that I had failed to notice was right behind him.

It was sewer water, and it was full of…. Sewer stuff.

I know, I know! I should have been able to tell from the smell! But I'm just so used to it down here! This isn't even a normally dirty part of the sewers! But apparently today it is.

After the splash everyone froze, including me. Donnie and Leo flicked they're shocked wide eyes back and forth between Raph and I. Both of them had their mouths slightly open, as if they just could not believe what just happened. Raph sat in the shallow water he had landed in. He was as still as a toy soldier or princess or robot.

I for one was also still trying to register what just happened so I think I looked pretty toyie to.

Raph was the first one to recover.

Uh, no surprise there.

He popped up like a spring and shouted 'Eeeeeeaaaaagh!' Then he danced one legged out of the puddle. Something wet and solid, but thankfully hidden by the darkness, fell off of Raph's shell.

And with that I was gone.

I raced up the ladder to the manhole faster than I have ever done before. I didn't even do our standard couple peeks around to make sure that there were no humans about. With a single grunt of effort I pushed the sewer cover out of my way with a loud *screeeeeech* and hopped out into the open air.

"MIKEY!"

I'm going to die! If Raph catches me I'm done for. And I don't think he's going to care if I tell him that I really, REALLY didn't know that that puddle was behind him.

"I'm gonna crush your shell so hard your guts will fall out of your mouth!"

See told you, death awaits me.

"That's gross bro!" I yell back at him.

"Raph stop it! I'm sure it was an accident calm down!" I hear Leo shout.

Leo's void of confident in my innocence does make me feel better. But it doesn't make me calm down. I continue running towards the wire fence at the end of this alley.

Fences are easy peasy to climb. In fact I don't even touch the fence with my hands. I just jump on top of it without having to touch anything. That's how easy jumpin' fences are yo.

I look behind me and see Raph launch himself out of the manhole, with a flustered looking Leo trying to scamper out of the hole right after. Obviously, Raph has made his way past Leo.

Not good.

I give a little 'eep,' and run along the fence to the closest building, which I immediately start scaling. I'm climbing so fast that I'm already half way up the ten story apartment complex before I hear the loud clang of the fence below me. Meaning that Raph has starting climbing the fence, with more force than was necessary might I add.

"It was an accident!" I yell, though I don't have much confidence that my angry bro is going to care.

I find the motivation to completely propel myself over a window as I hear my brother's angry growl at my words.

I don't wanna die!

"Raph, Raph no! You heard him it was an accident! Stop chasing Mikey, we are being way too loud," Leo says, lowering his voice as much as he could while he shouts to try and prove his point.

Dang it Leo you try caring about your volume when you have a rampaging greener shorter version of King Kong right behin-

"AAAAAAAH!" I scream after I look down and find that somehow, despite me being the fastest, and despite me climbing super-fast. Raph is still catching up to me!

I catch of glimpse of Leo groaning into his hands and Donnie right next to him nervously gripping his bo staff before I shoot myself up the last couple of stories and flip onto the rooftop.

I don't care whose chasing you, there is always time for a flip.

I run across the roof and start our normal routine of roof hopping. Except this time I am sprinting with everything I have.

And just to prove my point to Raph that I really am sorry and really am scared. I only did a flip once every third building.


	3. Chapter 3- Judgmental Brothers

*Donnie P.O.V.*

"C'mon!" Leo shouts motioning with his hand for me to follow him.

I do so completely willingly. Following him into the shadows of the ally as a couple humans above us open their windows and look out to see what the ruckus was.

No doubt they thought that there were some rowdy teenagers out here causing problems in their nice part of town. And they wanted to make sure and give them a proper what for.

Hmmm, actually they are right on the money. There are some teenagers out here causing trouble.

Well I mean, there were.

I can't see Mikey or Raph anymore. They had both made it to the top of the apartment building and were now out of sight. And since I didn't see either one of them jump to the other apartment building right across from us. The two of them are probably running the opposite direction from Aprils.

Stupid Mikey, stupid Raph. What about that Gun Mania? I thought they wanted to play it!

Apparently revenge is more important than getting a video game that their caring and incredibly intelligent brother had acquired months before it's official release by using some, ummm, possibly illegal means.

No but it's cool, revenge is more important, I get it.

Hmph.

Leo and I crouch down and stay as still as possible until the last of the humans retreat back into their windows.

"We have to catch up to them," Leo says the moment the last window was shut.

"You're not wrong Leo. But how are we going to catch up? They are probably a mile away by now at least," I explain.

"Well we aren't going to catch them by standing around, let's go," Leo replies simply hopping silently onto a nearby garbage can and latching onto the lowest curtain drawn window.

"Wait," I silently shout, "Why don't I just call them?"

"Like Raph will answer a phone right now. Stop stalling Donnie and let's mov-"

Leo stops talking as something above us jumps off the roof and onto the sidewall of our ally. Whoever it is moves so fast in the shadows that neither of us can properly make out its form. The thing is hoping from one building to the next right above my head instead of just climbing down.

Leo maneuvers his body, planting his feet against the wall of the building. Getting ready to launch himself at the thing. I give a startled jump as whatever it is lands heavily in front of me before taking a simple battle stance.

I hear a snicker, and see a flash of red as the thing steps out of the shadows.

Oh my god.

Raph steps out of the shadows with a satisfied smirk on his face. Leo and I both immediately relax are stances and make our way towards him. Leo jumping off the wall to get there faster.

"How did you do that?" I ask before Leo can start on his incredibly annoying, yet completely justified, lecture. "I couldn't tell it was you at all. And I have studied how all of you move. You jumped down like you were someone else. It was impressive."

Raph's smirk turns into a complete smile, "I've been practicing."

"Rapheal where is Mikey?" asks Leo taking advantage of my comment to calm himself enough to not tell Raph off.

I think he appreciates it.

"Aww I just chased him enough to keep him running. The little pain will be running all night if he knows what's good for him," Raph tells us with a gleam of triumph in his eyes.

He's overestimating Mikey's attention span. He probably already stopped running, just out of boredom.

But I do have to admit that considering what happened Raph didn't respond that badly, he calmed down relatively fast for him.

"We can't just leave him alone. An-and Donne and I almost got caught because of you," Leo says showing his annoyance through his tone.

I gulp and see Raph's eyes narrow.

Oh goodness.

"Because of me!? Why don't you try because of Mikey!" Raph spat back.

See this is why arguments can be so hard. Especially between Leo and Raph. Both of them have a point. But it's hard because Leo just usually has more of a point. And that's got to be hard on Raph, people always telling him that Leo is just that little bit more right every time. Lately I've been trying not to do that as often. Everyone else does it enough.

"Ok listen just a second," I say taking a step between the two. "Look no offense Raph but you smell, why don't you just head back to the lair so that you can have a shower. And Leo can pick up the game. I'll go find Mikey."

Raph huffs, which for him is the equivalent of taking a calming breath, then says "Don't have to tell me twice."

Leo nods taking a step away from Raph now that the situation had simmered down. "Ok Don, but why don't we switch? I can go find Mikey, you don't have to. And April is your close friend. If you want to see her that's fine with me."

Raph stops mid step towards the sewer after Leo says this, obviously curious about my answer.

I feel an initial twinge of annoyance at my brother's insistence to be so interested in anything to do with Apirl and me. But I realized a while ago that it was partially my fault. It's not like I hid my affections from my brothers. I felt no need to. My brothers are my world, for obvious reasons. And you don't hid things from your world for long.

Well, not successfully.

I advertised my crush for April for so long in front of them that it's no wonder that they are concerned. And slightly irritated.

Trust me. I have no illusions that they are both.

Do I want to see April?

Well hell yes I do! I still love hanging out with her. And I still am hanging out with her! Thank you very much my judgmental bros.

Except it's usually because I'm helping her study, or because she's in the lair and wants to hang out with me.

If I show up alone at her house right now, then she is going to think that I'm still interested or something. That I may want to ruin what Casey and her have, or worse, that I want to try and ruin our friendship by flirting with her alone.

Well I don't want to do any of that. Really I don't! I've been trying hard not to do anything that would be considered flirting or acting unnatural like I used to do.

I mean, I'm trying. It's a work in process.

Long story short I just don't think I should see her like this. Not yet.

After an unnaturally long pause I finally answer Leo, "Naw Leo its fine, I spend way more time with her than you do. And you're her friend to. I'll go get Mikey, he's less likely to flee from me than either of you two."

Win him over with logic Donnie. At least pretend that you are tricking him with logic.

Leo and Raph give me shared looks of unconvinced faces. But quickly enough Raph simply resumes his march towards the sewers, and Leo answers, "Ok Donnie, just be careful. And your right, it has been awhile since I've spent some time with April."

I smile.

"Just make sure not to let her kiss ya Leo, she's all over enough men,"Raph says right before he jumps into the sewer.

What the? Wait a second. Did he just make fun of April? Why would he make fun of April!? Me I understand, I'm the crazy one, but no one makes fun of April!

"Hey!" I yell taking a step towards the manhole, but Leo stops me with a calm but firm hand over my plastron.

I turn towards him, I can feel the anger boiling in my gut. "Did you hear him?" I ask, "He just made fun of April. How dare he! She did nothing wrong she-"

"Donnie," Leo says interrupting me, "There's no need to tell me, and Raph isn't here now. Just go find Mikey and I'll meet you back home. We'll talk about this later."

Fine I'll leave. But we will talk about this later.


	4. Chapter 4- A Purple Streak

**The songs in this chapter are as follows.**

 **Adam Lambert- Running**

 **Bob Marley- Every Little Thing**

 **Eve- Let Me Blow Your Mind**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

*Mikey P.O.V.*

~And I'm running running running running, RUNNING RUNNING RUNNING RUNNING

from my heeeaaart!~

I sing in my head, while humming the beat to myself.

Although the song isn't really fitting anymore, I had stopped running a while ago. Now I'm just calmly jogging across New York Cities' rooftops.

It's actually been pretty nice. Raph stopped chasing me a lot sooner than I thought. And so far I've seen so sign of any sneaky attacks.

Everything is all good!

"Yeah cause every little thing. Yeah oh yeah. Is gonna be alrig-"

 _ **"Now why you gritting your teeth? Frustration baby you got to breathe. Take a lot more than you to get rid of me. You see I do what they can't do, I just do me. Ain't no stress when it comes to stage, get what you see. Meet me in the lab, pen and pad, don't believe!"**_

…..Huh? That wasn't me. I may be awesome, but I can't rap like that, or heck even sing that good!

Just don't tell Leo, I think he thinks that I sing great. But he's wrong. I don't actually sing good, Donnie and Raph can vouch for that. Leo must have something up his ear because he always tells me that my singing was great.

But this, this is beautiful!

I stop jogging abruptly and turn towards the noise. I've jogged pretty far from Aprils place by now. In fact it looks like I've passed an entire shopping district and landed myself back into another apartment area. It's still not one of the bad ones. It's not as nice as April's block, but I like it here. There isn't that much crime in this area. And as a bonus it's actually closer to the lair than April's place.

Not by much but still.

Oh oh! And the apartment buildings here are huge! We're talking twenty plus digits here bra!

Man, Raph and I race each other up these things all the time.

See its fun because I normally win.

"Huh, sixteens mine, create my own lines. Love for my wordplay that's hard to find. Sophomore, I ain't scared, one of a kind. All I do is contemplate ways to make your fans mine. Eyes bloodshot, stressing, chills up your spine. Huh, sick to your stomach wishing I wrote your rhymes!"

Oh man that singing! It's coming from the sidewalk. Whoever it is is just standing out in the open singing?

Sweet!

I hurry towards the very edge of the building where I can hear the song the clearest. Once I'm there I crouch down, leaning only my upper body forward with the help of just one leg and one arm, that way as little of me as possible can be seen by the people below on the lightened street.

It may be dark out. But it's still pretty early at night. Maybe ten o' clock at best, so there are plenty of people out and about. Normally we wouldn't even risk coming out of the sewers this early. But Gun Mania Five man!

Ah there's the culprit. Its… It's a girl! I mean I could've guessed that, by the tone and all. But it's still a discovery.

She's standing directly below a bright streetlight a little to the right of me. I'm pretty high up on this building, so I can't make out a lot of her. But, being a ninja turtle and all, I am honored with better than human vision and hearing!

Whoo!

So I can make out enough.

She's young, April's age maybe, and short. There's no way that she's taller than April. But she is much curvier than April, that's the truth.

…... I don't know a lot of other girls to compare her to.

She has tan skin. I mean really tan skin. I doubt she's entirely. Uhhhhh what was it again, cook-asian?

I dunno, all those human titles confuse me. But she's got something else in her.

She has soooo much hair! It puffs out and around her face. Oh wait, I think that's just because it's in two pigtails on the sides of her head. It's hard to tell, her hair is so puffy that there is no space between the hair and her head. Even with the pigtails.

But the hair is beautiful. It's all dark black and wavy. With just one streak of a light purple color hugging one side of her face.

The unique shade of purple matches her outfit. Or well at least her Jacket. It's a tiny purple jacket that only just makes it past her breasts, the material hugs against a shapely black T-shirt with a picture of a purple rose on it. She's wearing plain jeans below that. But they are good jeans that shape her body nicely. And they don't even look crazy tight!

April's cloths are tighter than hers.

Her face is round and a little baby looking, but her body more than makes up for that. I may not always be into curves. But dang this girls got some! And with a thin waist to boot.

She has way more boobs and butt than April!

Not that I really look at April!

I just, don't know a lot of girls.

I mean this girl isn't as cute as Renet or anything.

Renet, my angel. My sweet cherry blossom! How fate is our trage-

 _ **"Do you like that? You got to I know you. Had you in a trance first glance from the floor too. Don't believe I'll show you, take you with me. Turn you on, pension gone, give you relief. Put your trust in a bomb when you listen to me."**_

Wow!

And I'm not the only one watching. She's surrounded by a group of like eight teenagers, probably her friends. And even a few late night passerby's on the street are stopping to listen. All the teenagers look just as sweetly dressed and awesome as her.

I lean back onto the roof. And with one last quick look around for trouble I settle myself flat onto my carapace as close to the edge of the roof as I dare. I relax my tight muscles, letting my body become a slug as I listen to her voice.

 _ **"And if I had to give you up, it's only been a year. Now, I got my foot through the door and I ain't going nowhere. It took awhile to get me in and I'm gonna take my time. Don't fight that good shit in your ear, now, let me blow your mind!"**_

I raise my arms and rest my head on my fat three fingered hands.

They really are fat.

The girl sang two more songs, the second one being so rowdy and fun that I almost got up and started dancing.

But I didn't.

Later later, I shall dance lots back at the lair.

Then she just stopped. After she stops I hear the small crowd of teenagers and a couple adults cheer and clap for her.

Good for her you know, she deserves that.

I lift my hands, accidently thumping the back of my head against the hard rooftop with my finger's swift removal. And clap for her as well.

I clap loud, with as much feeling and enthusiasm as I can.

But she can't hear me. It's just me here, still lying flat on my shell. Letting myself know that I enjoyed it.

I roll lazily over so that I can peek back over the building. And there she is. Still getting congratulated hugged by her many friends.

So many friends.

The teenagers start to move as one across the sidewalk again. While the passing adults just hurry on to wherever they were going. Curiously I watch the teens for a while. Until the group makes a suddenly sharp turn up the steps of the closest apartment building from where they had their little concert.

I maneuver myself onto my hands and knees and crawl closer to them. The group seems to be hugging and waving to each other.

I think they're saying goodbye.

Yup, just like I suspect all of the teenagers start disappearing into the front door to the apartment building.

All accept two. The girl with the kick shell voice, and a taller pretty looking girl with killer punk clothing and dyed black hair next to the rapper.

The two girls walk back down the steps and continue on. And I well uh, I follow them.

Like a turtle do!

Heh heh, ok so maybe not like that.

I don't know, I'm just curious. It's not like I can go back home yet. Raph is still out there… Somewhere.

I don't have to follow them long. Two building crosses later and they stop outside of a much larger, older looking apartment complex.

Oh by older I don't mean it's not as good. The style just looks older, and it's taller. That's all I mean. Like the design of the building is more old fashioned.

Donnie always likes buildings like this one.

Once again the two girls hug.

There's a lot of hugging going on down there.

Then they to split off as one girl enters the complex. Leaving just…

The voice girl.

The voice girl starts to walk away from the building before her friend has even made it through the front door. And then she abruptly turns into the apartment's alleyway and out of my sight.

Oh man not the alleyway! I saved enough girls from alleyways to know that you don't just waltz into alleyways! Especially when you have boobs!  
I'm sorry to all you girls out there, I'm sorry. It's just the truth. Save a turtle some trouble would ya' and don't walk into alleyways!

I race towards the gap in the roof that would make up the alley that she entered. As I approach I skid to a stop so fast that I almost skid right off the frick fraggin roof! But like a ninja I stop that craziness from happening.

Once again I peer over the rooftop to spy-

I-I mean! Check on her.

It's much harder to see her since I'm so high up now, but I can make out the gist of what she is doing.

She's kneeled over, digging into her backpack with a lot of passion in front of the circular metal trash can that she probably just opened.

Oh, she just wants to throw something away.

All alone.

In this alley.

… You know girls really shouldn't be alone in alleys.

All kinds of things can pop out at you when you do that.

Rabid dogs, crazy cats, creepy people, mutant squirrels.

….Or maybe, mutant turtles.

Oh man I can feel it. I can feel the Leo in me and the Donnie telling me not to do it.

But I just push those parts of me away. They don't have to worry so much, and I don't have to think about it so much. There's no way a girl with this many friends.

Wouldn't want to be mine.

I jump off of the roof and scale down the building as fast as I'm able to without making any noise. I make it to the ground near the back of the alley in the darkest corner.

Right as I land the voice girl must have found whatever it is she was looking for because she rips out something green colored and square before she just tosses it into the trash without even standing up straight.

She gets up to leave.

Wait, wait! Don't leave! Not yet. I still want to talk. I will talk I will!

"Uh hello."

Voice girl freezes at my greeting. But on the bright side she didn't take off running. It must be because my voice sounds so young. I bet I sound like some little kid. If I was Raph right now then she'd be running for her life.

I know I would be.

"Don't be scared," I continue hopefully, "I just wanted to say that I really, really liked your singing. And I wasn't able to tell you before. So I just thought that I'd tell you that, because you were so awesome, just like a professional."

She's turns around studying the darkness. Probably wondering how I got here when the only other way to get into this alley is to hop the small barrier behind me that leads to a completely different street.

She stars right at me, finally pinpointing exactly were my voice was coming from.

"How old are you?" she asks me glaring accusingly at my shadowed form.

Yes I'm allowing her to see a shadow.

"Oh uh, sixteen. I'm sixteen," I say.

I knew I sounded like a little kid.

Her face doesn't become any softer with my answer. But she still isn't running. That's good at least. I'm innocent sounding enough to not scare her off like a gummy bear on Easter.

I eat gummy bears on Easter.

"What are you doing in my alley?" she says looking more suspicious than ever.

Oh man, how do I fix this?

"Sorry! Sorry, I'm not trying to be weird. I just don't have a choice. I'll leave after this really. I just wanted to let you know that your singing was great. Like a bazillion parrots, and it was cool so-"

I stop. I don't know what else to say. What can I say to convince her that I just want to be friends?

"Thank you," she tells me turning more of her body towards my shadowed self.

I feel my heart beat faster in delighted adrenaline. I can't believe this! Eat your guts out Leo and all you other mutants I call family! This is gonna work!

"Wh-what's your name? Mines Mikey, short for- You know what that doesn't matter. What's your name? It's probably something fantastic. But not as good as what I'd pick for you. I'd pick Tony by the way. Because your rapping has such a nice tone, get it?"

*snort*

…. Did she, did she just snort. Like a pig? She laughing and she's smiling!

Voice girl curls her lips in, trying to keep herself from smiling any more than she'd already allowed herself to. But she's not doing a very good job. She has dropped her backpack to the ground and is crossing her arms across her upper belly.

"Slow down there Mikey. Don't think that I've forgotten that you are some loser hiding out in my alley. You want to talk? Fine, but I'm not talking to someone I can't see," voice girl declares.

Ooooh man there is so much hope in me right now. But wait, wait Mikey. You need her to like you. It's an underhanded move. But when you have a personality like mine your vary survival depends on people liking you! The more someone likes you, the more mistakes they can tolerate.

It's basic math here!

I need her to like me. My family's very existence depends on her liking me! No pressure Mikey.

"I-I can't. I really want to. But if you see me then you won't want to be friends. I know you probably don't want to be friends anyways. But people don't like the way I look," I say in the most timid voice I can.

Underhanded I know. But I'm not really tricking her. I mean I sure do feel timid.

"What are you naked or something?" asks voice girl sounding a little harsher.

I stiffen at that. I had no idea that that's what it sounded like!

"NO!" I shout a little too loudly, "Uh, I mean no everything is covered it's just." I sigh in defeat. It looks like I'll just have to try the direct approach.

"Look I'll come out of the shadows. I won't come anywhere near you. But you have to promise to at least not freak out or anything. I'm nice really I swear on my cat's nine lives," I say, hoping the swear to ice cream kitty will help bring me luck.

Voice girl doesn't hesitate long. She doesn't take those usually two long boring minutes to think about it. She just says, "Ok, let's see just how ugly you are."

Jokes? I'm liking this already.

I step out of the shadows and into the light, both lights. The light from the almost full moon above, and the light from the street just outside of this alley.

The street that voice girl really only has to take two steps back to enter and be rid of me forever.

I know lighting very well.

Cause ninja.

So I know that she can see me, all of me. From the green of my skin, to the baldness of my head, to my shell, everything. I just hope she isn't mad that I lied to her about being naked. I guess I am naked.

Hope she doesn't notice.

She gasps, and her eyes widen. But she doesn't run. In fact she doesn't even uncross her arms. If anything she is crossing her arms tighter.

I swallow hard, feeling very nervous. "H-hello, I'm Mikey, and I'm a turtle. It's not a costume before you say anything. I'm just a turtle named Mikey."

Everyone likes something better when it has a name.

"What's your name?" I ask hopefully.

Voice girl uncrosses her arms and-

Actually takes a step more into the alley, and closer to me!

"Angel," she says with a giggle. I weird beautiful girly giggle. "My name is Angel Mikey. And I'd love to talk. But you stay were you are. Don't get closer. If you do that we can talk all night if you want. My parents won't care. My parents are cool like that. They'll just think I'm at Rachel's house."

… I swear my eyes have stars in them. Naw forget that they have planets, NO UNIVERSES!

I plop myself onto the ground to indicate my obedience towards her one rule.

She laughs at that, her laugh is loud, but controlled, as if she knows how just how to laugh to make it sound nice. "So you like my singing Mikey? What songs do you listen to? Oh please tell me you've heard of -"

Ooooh looks like I got myself a talker.

Score!


	5. Chapter 5- Killing Puppies

*Donnie P.O.V.*

Oh wow, they have 12 core Intel Xeon processors that you can just buy in stores? I wonder if they are making a decent enough profit from these things to be worth manufacturing them. Somehow I doubt it. I mean the only average person who would want 12 cores would have to be someone really passionate about computers. Like build your own computer passionate. And I highly doubt that more people are building computers by scratch nowadays. What with laptops and tablets becoming much more common. But man I would love to get my hands on one of those processors! I could take it apart and use it to help add a handprint scanner to the rotating wall that I plan on adding to the entrance of the lair. Maybe if I just-

But no I couldn't. Sensei taught me better than that.

Except, I did save the world.

And that would help my family survive.

*sigh* Oh the woes of life.

*Ding-ding-ding- dingdingding- ding-ding-ding*

That must be Leo...

...Leo...

Hmmmm, Leeeoooo...

...OH MAN, MIKEY!

I was supposed to be looking for Mikey! Ok I didn't exactly forget. I can see where he is right now on my T-phone.

Oh look at that, he's stopped running.

Anyways, he's clearly fine. I just wanted to take a look at these electronics real quick. Ofcourse it's not as easy as just standing in the middle of the sidewalk and looking through the stores' window into the shop. The night is still young at 10:51 P.M., humans are still crawling the streets below me. So I simply sent one of my spy roaches into the store through a broken pipe in the back and decided to check the place out while I stayed safely on the rooftop. It was just so entertaining testing the new maneuvers that I could accomplish with my spy roach that I just, lost track of time.

*Ding-ding-ding- DINGDINGDING- ding-ding-ding*

*Click*

"Hello?" I finally answer.

"Hey Donnie, how's Mikey? Raph's a lot calmer now. It's safe for you two to head back," I hear Leo say through the speaker.

"Oh good good… That's good. Yeah well so Mikey's fine. We've just been looking at shops and such. You know how he is, he just gets so excited over all the toys and-"

"Donnie."

"… Um, yes?"

"You taught me how to use the T-phone trackers two weeks ago."

Shit.

"Nice try bro, but why are you not with Mikey?" asks Leo with enough humor and self-pride in his tone to make you want to throw up.

"Well played," I admit, "I may have gotten a little distracted by the new components available at the electronics store. But I've been keeping an eye on Mikey. He's fine. Look I'm heading over there now."

I roll my eyes as Leo sighs into the phone. He's about to start a lecture probably. Not that I don't deserve it. But I'm not exactly in the mood. With luck he's watching my little dot on his T-phone and he notices that I am actually moving towards Mikey's location. Hopefully that gives me some brownie points.

Hey didn't the term brownie points originally originate from the girls scouts? Who are also known as brownies. And when they would-

"DONNIE!" Leo shouts at me.

I pull the phone sharply away from my ear. I can already feel my face growing hot with embarrassment.

"Sorry Leo, my bad, just thinking," I mumble back into the phone.

"You didn't hear a single thing I said did you?" Leo huffs.

"Uh no," I admit, still feeling rather stupid.

"Don, what is wrong with you today?" Leo asks. I can practically hear the hostile concern dripping out of my phone.

But he's right, what is wrong with me today. I can usually think about those things and pay attention just fine. I'm so distractible.

"N-nothing," I gulp out. It didn't sound convincing. But I really am fine. I mean I feel fine. It's just an off day.

"Uh huh, well when you're done feeling 'fine,' it would probably be best if you….."

"Leo?" says another deeper voice on the other side of the phone line.

"What?... NO! Raph stop it! Don't you dare! I'm warning you!"

I chuckle as I hear the maniacal deep laughter of Rapheal in the background.

"Sorry fearless, but if I'm getting payback from someone, and if it's not allowed to be Mikey then," Raph sneers in good humor.

"No no no, get Donnie then. Don't take it out on me!" Leo shouts, completely throwing me under the proverbial bus.

"Wow thanks Leo, nice comradery there," I mutter into the phone, "No mercy Raph!"

"Hey don't be like that bro, Donnie-boys the only innocent party here. Let's not bring him into this," Raph continues. Leo must be keeping his hand on the speaker because Raph isn't acting like he heard me.

I hear one last 'NOOO!,' yelled by Leo before the line goes dead. I'm not sure what that was about. But I'm sure I'll find out when I get home. For now I just need to focus on finding Mikey, which won't be too hard, according to my tracker he should only be few blocks awa-

…My mind freezes as the little dot representing Mikey disappears from the screen. My eyes widen in horror and my heart starts to beat a mile a minute.

No.

Wait, wait calm down Donatello, maybe he just turned his phone off. Or maybe he accidentally broke it. I have another way of tracking it even if it's off.

But that could take me a whole five minutes! Mikey may not have that kind of time. His last location is not far from here.

With a self-nod of determination and a bucket of fear still raging through my chest, I race off of the large electron store roof that I'm on and start the trek to Mikey. I sprint full out as I jump from roof to roof. Only slowing down when I was forced to have to climb up a couple stories to get to the next building.

Dammit, Mikey could be in trouble. And it would be all my fault! I should know better. Our lives are too dangerous for us not to stick together. No matter how much we may dislike it at times, it doesn't change the state of our perilous situation. I wasn't paying attention to anything while I was messing with my spyroach back there. Anyone could have snuck up on me. I need to get it together or one of these days someone's going to die!

A little dramatic on my part I admit, but not inaccurate.

I quickly leave the shopping area of town and enter a plot of apartment complexes. Most of them those huge ones built in the 1960's. (back when they wanted to try and recreate that old feel of the 1930's while still making the structure bigger.) It's not a bad part of town.

Not the best either.

I make my way to the top of one of the larger complexes. This one has a brick design that only helps make the building look older than it really is.

This was the last place that my tracker said Mikey was.

…I don't see him anywhere.

The blood is rushing around inside my body so fast that I'm starting to feel my heart beating in my brain.

Not a fun feeling.

I grasp around my belt, missing twice, before I finally snatch my T-phone from its little holster. I'm about to manually access the emergency tracker inside Mikey's T-phone…

When I hear something.

It sounds like laughter, and it's obviously coming from the ground.

I can tell by the soft tone that the first laugh wasn't coming from a man, it sounded more like a muffled giggle, if this was a windy night then I probably wouldn't have heard anything at all.

But there's no mistaking that second laugh. No one laughs so loudly, so much without restraint.

It's Mikey.

I race over to the opposing side of the building and look over its edge. And sure enough there is Mikey, bounding around a partially lit alley as he talks to a human girl who is sitting in front of him knees bent arms curled.

And she's laughing her head off.

If I didn't know Mikey as well as I do it might look like he was dancing for the girl. But really all Mikey is doing is telling her a story. Mikey will frequently visit me in my lab to tell me intricate tales. Only half of them I even find half-way plausible. And he bounces around just like this back in my lab. The girl has dark tanned skin and bushy, yet controlled, black hair. Admittedly, she's a pretty cute young lady.

…Awww no, that better not be why this is happening. Why is Mikey just talking to a human!? Wait! Is he stupid!? Of course one of us was going to chase after him! I mean he isn't Raph who we want to avoid like the plague when he's pissed. This is Mikey! Obviously we aren't going to leave him on his own out here for long! Especially not right now with Shredder about to snap if he doesn't see a sign of Karai soon. The Evil Nut has been so enraged lately I won't be surprised if he starts resorting to bombs soon. Just for the literal 'hell' of it.

This is not the time for Mikey to be collecting more humans!

In my anger I'm about to jump off of this roof and make my way down to tear the two of them apart. But I stop myself. Maybe I'm jumping to conclusions here. I mean I don't know the details of the situation. Maybe this was an accident, and showing this girl that there is more than one mutant in this city would be a bad thing.

And who knows, maybe Mikey convinced her that it was a costume. Although I doubt it. Despite human's impressively sad ability to allow their minds to believe more plausible answers when faced with the unordinary. Between all the mutants sightings on T.V. and the aliens, it's getting harder and harder to convince humans who 'accidentally' see us that we are anything….. But what we are

And when it comes right down to it we look to real to be a costume.

Just in case though I'll play it cool. Yeah, no problem, I can be cool.

I whistle and call one of my three spy roaches currently sleeping inside my shell to wake up. I hold out my palm and wait patiently for the little creature to scurry over my shoulder, across my arm, and into my waiting hand.

Awwww.

*Ahem* anyways.

"Spry roach. Camera mode off. Recorder mode on," I give the little guy another minute as the dimming of one red light and the lighting of another blue light on his tiny helmet indicate that my commands have been followed.

I lower the roach to the rooftop and take out the small remote control that I was using before to maneuver his brethren into the electronics store. With a couple wiggles of the mini joystick the roach crawls over the ledge and down the wall towards Mikey and the young human female.

My roach only has to climb two stories down until I can start to hear their conversation with perfect clarity.

 _"_ _HAHAHA!"_

I wince and quickly turn the volume down on my remote.

Mikey sure does laugh loud.

 _"_ _Angel, that was a good one, ok ok my turn. How about Sick Puppies!"_

 _"_ _What? Boy that's too easy."_

That must be the girl's voice. She has a nice tone, almost inviting really.

 _"_ _Alright then, if it's so easy than you start."_

 _"_ _Oh it's on green ass!"_

Green ass? Well it's not the worst thing we've been called. My personal favorite is Grouch. Heh, idiots.

 _"_ _You're Going Down."_

 _"_ _Pfffft really girl? After all that bragging you start with their most popular song. Please, I got this in the bag."_

 _"_ _I'm not hearing any song names."_

 _"_ _Ok ok, um uh, gah you made me nervous! OH YEAH, Monsters!"_

 _"_ _Uh no, there are fifty songs called that."_

 _"_ _Fine, riptide,"_

 _"_ _Asshole Father."_

 _"_ _There's No Going Back!"_

 _"_ _So What I Lied."_

 _"_ _Should've Known Better!"_

…Song titles. These are just song titles. They're playing a game. I…. I see where this is going.

I give a long sigh wiping my hand dramatically down my face, pushing the skin down in my exasperation.

Mikey is going to want to be friends with this girl. No it's Mikey, he already thinks he's friends with her. How long has this been going on? Probably not long, Leo would eventually notice if Mikey was sneaking out in secret. But they seem so chummy.

 _"Odd One."_

 _"Oh I like that one, ok um uh…."_

Ooh, looks like Mikey is about to lose.

 _"Dangit!"_

 _"AHA That's what I'm talkin' about, don't bring a quire girl to a singing contest unless you're ready to get your ass beat!"_

Wow, Mikey did lose. I'm surprised, Mikey loves music. I mean, he loves the music I give him. Maybe I really haven't been downloading enough songs onto his music player, when we get home I should-

WAIT! Hold the phone Donnie. Mikey does not deserve music right now! He let yet another human know about us. He's got to know the dangers of that by now!? After everything the media has said, and the possible dangers that we may expose onto others by-

…...But does he really know? I mean so far every human that has gotten to know us has accepted us.

But that's only natural. Individually it's not so surprising that humans can accept us. Its crowds and mobs of people that are worrying.

But does Mikey get that? I bet he's thinking right now how April, Casey, and Kirkland are all proof that humans are more accepting than we thought.

But he's wrong. April and them are special but beyond that they are individuals, who have individualistic personalities to begin with.

You know what it doesn't matter, the damage is already done. But maybe I can fix something. It'll be hard to convince Mikey to stop seeing his friend. So let's see if I can at least have the girl see reason.

 _"Alright Mikey enough about songs, it's getting late. Before I leave let's talk adout this whole turtle thing. And don't you try judging me just because I'm curious. I'd be weirder if I wasn't curious."_

Oh man.

Without looking I switch off the recorder on my Spyremote and tuck it back inside a satchel on my belt. Then with a running start I jump off the side of the building, easily catching myself one armed on the opposite building's ledge. From there I allowed myself to fall short distances to the ground. Whenever my body started picking up too much momentum I would momentarily grab hold of a window sill or a jutted out brick. Stopping only long enough to keep my descent steady and controlled.

Mikey notices me before I ever made it to the ground. Through the rushing wind of my sort-of-kind-of-but-not-really-free-fall I can hear a choppy version of Mikey's voice frantically speaking to this Angel girl.

I'm guessing he is warning her about his brothers or something like that.

My hypothesis was confirmed after Angel didn't even twitch as I landed harshly next to Mikey.

Alright Donnie, get your stern face on. You can do it! You're related to the infamous Leo and Raph! Two turtles who can stern face crazy evil alien dinosaurs! You can scold one little brother without their help.

I can feel myself twisting my face into what I hope is an extremely convincing scowl before I turn away from the pretty girl and look at Mikey.

Huh? He actually looks relived to see me. Why, I mean-

Ooooooh! He must have thought I was Raph. I admit descending buildings in such a way is usually more Raph's style. And Raph was the last one chasing him.

Well, serves him right! A little fear never hurt anybody.

"Mikey," I hiss at him narrowing my eyes as I spit his name like a curse word. "What the shell are you thinking."

Nice one Don! That's right think Raph. Think Raph.

"D! Man am I glad it's you. Awww ya bro, so D this is Angel, Angel this is Donnie, Don for short, D for shorter. Just call him D girl," rambled Mikey walking over to me like I didn't look as mad as I did. He threw one arm around my shoulders, having to stand on his tippy toes and bend me over slightly just to achieve this. He forced me to turn until Angel and I were looking at each other eye to eye.

Wow she does look pretty. I try and form some words, something along the lines of 'are you crazy,' and 'let go Mikey,' but I think it came out a little babbly. Angel just looks at me and smiles. "Hey brother, how's it going? Love the purple," she says calmly, a playful glint in her eyes.

Pretty.

No, remember the mission Donatello!

"N-nice to meet you Angel."

Smooth.

"Listen," I continue, "Um, it really is good to see you, but uh, we need to head home now. I'm sure you understand-"

"Oh yeah I understand, I heard your dad is really strict. I get that, that must suck," Angel says interrupting me.

Dad?... Dammit Mikey.

"But," Angel says perking up and hopping off of the old paint container she was using as a chair. "Don't think that means Mikey shouldn't come back to visit me. He knows more about songs than a band geek on steroids. We should hang out again. And brother D, ya' know I'd love for you to join us. You guys know how to play any instruments?"

Hold up, steroids? I mean I get the joke, but that has nothing to do with knowing songs. Steroids doesn't increase your cognitive thinking ability. If anything it may actually hurt your knowledge of music since the increase in testosterone due to the steroids causes behavioral changes such as aggression or irritability which may turn your interests away from-

"HECK YEAH!" Mikey shouts inappropriately, interrupting my train of thought. "We'll definitely hang out again girl!"

I flinch and move more into the shadows as a passerby on the street glances curiously into this alley as he walks by.

"Mikey wait, we can't-"

"We don't know any instruments. But we can learn! Right D, oh D please tell me you know how to play like the clarinet or something. That would be so sweee~eeet!" Mikey says once again interrupting me.

"No, just listen," I snap whispering harshly to the both of them, "Angel look, it's nice to meet you. An-and you seem like a really nice girl. But uh, this is serious. You can't tell anyone about us. It's dangerous. And it's dangerous for you to hang out with us. I'm sure that there is a good reason for why my brother and you met tonight. But it's not safe to hang out with us. Something my brother," I pause for a moment to give a downcast looking Mikey a withering glare, "is well aware of."

Angel just stares at me. From here I can see the shine of her lip gloss. Something I'm only aware of because of that one time April wore some. In fact her whole face seems to be covered in expertly applied makeup. April hardly ever wears any makeup. The contrast between her and this girl is, strange. I just hope she can be sensible about this.

"Well it's too late brother D," Angel finally says crossing her arms under her sizable breasts. "I already know him, and we're friends. Too late to change that."

"Hey I know!" Mikey chimes in voice practically dripping glee, "What if she promises not to tell anybody? She'll pinky swear it? I've always wanted to pinky swear. Since you know, we don't have pinkies."

Angel lets out a guttural laugh as Mikey wiggles his three fingers out in front of him.

"Ok, you bet guys. I pinky swear! C'mon let's make this shit official," Angel says holding her hand out in front of her as well. She curls her hand into a fist then just lifts her pinky. She walks towards Mikey whose eyes have gone wide with excitement. He makes some sort of giggle slash beatbox sound and wraps the smallest of his stubby turtle fingers around Angel's smaller pinky as best as he can. Then she suddenly turns away from Mikey and starts towards me.

Oh geez. Tough like Raph. Tough like Raph.

I begin to lift a hand to push on her shoulder to keep her away.

Tough like Ra-

Angel wraps her pinky half way around my smallest finger, even as I made no move to return the gesture.

She smiles and shakes her hand up and down as if she is giving me a handshake not a pinky swear.

Finally I just sigh and allow my hand to take the proper pinky swearing position.

"I-it's just important, that no one knows," I mumble lamely.

I guess Raph's overrated anyways.

Angel gives me a small glare, "Hey now, I'm not stupid. I know how to keep my mouth shut. Don't worry."

I nod and take a deep breath backing away from her. I remind myself of what I said about individuals. Individuals can be very accepting. I do believe her. Statistically telling even twenty separate people really isn't that dangerous I suppose.

"Oooh man this is so awesome! We'll definitely learn those instruments Angel, and then you can sing, and we can be like a band! I'll have to think of a name for us," Mikey says jumping to my side.

"Let's just go home Mikey," I say sounding both annoyed and sad.

"Alright already geez, I'll catch up! I'm just going to give her our number."

I don't even bother to protest. I have a feeling we'll be knowing her for awhile anyways. I just continue on my way and start scaling the building I jumped down not so very long ago.

I don't know if it was because Angel thought I couldn't hear anymore. Or if it was just something Mikey and her discussed earlier. But I was about four stories up when I hear Angel say quietly below me.

"Great I'll text you tomorrow. And hey next time maybe I can introduce you to my friends."

"….What?"


	6. Chapter 6- Silly String

**Heyooo everyone! It's been awhile! To make up for this I will be posting the rest of this story in much shorter intervals. most of it is already written so this shouldn't be a problem.**

 **Enjoy!**

*Mikey P.O.V. *

When D and I made it back to the lair there was no one waiting for us, which is weird. No one waiting for Raph would be normal. He hangs outside with Casey a lot. And he's really loud when he gets back so everyone knows when he's home anyways. But there's always someone who waits for me to get home if I'm out alone. Usually it's Sensei.

I know I was with D. But Sensei and Leo wait for Donnie to get home too. So it was still weird.

I don't know if anyone waits for Leo…. He doesn't get out much. I know I don't wait for him, maybe D does.

…..Leo needs a hobby.

Anyways it was a little upsetting that no one was there to say hi to. But D didn't seem to mind. Actually he looks like the opposite of minding. That frown he had worn the entire way home has suddenly gone away. And now he's almost smirking! What's going on?

"Where is everyone?" I ask turning my head every which way to look about the lair.

A loud laugh echoes out from the dojo followed by a stream of stern Japanese words demanding silence.

That laugh was Raph's, and who else has such I'm-a-Japanese-dad-voice than Sensei.

Geez, he is such a dad.

Beside me Donnie smiles a little wider, covering his mouth his not bo staffed hand as he chuckles.

Donnie laughing because his brothers are in trouble? Hmmmm weirder and weirder.

"Investigation!" I shout in my loudest whisper.

I grab Donnie's wrist and pull him down into a crouch with me. I continue to 'drag' him across the layer as we sneak over to the dojo.

Donnie rolls his eyes, "You know we don't have to crouch right? We could just walk over."

"Huuuusshhhhh," I say gently patting my brother on top of his head so that he knows that although his comments are appreciated they are not needed.

Besides this is my chance! I know D's upset. I don't think he's mad upset anymore, but he's confused upset. Which for Donnie is like the upsettiest of upsets. Hopefully this will keep him happy. Right now that will be useful for me. I'm still not sure how I'm going to explain Angel. It wasn't a smart move. But I knew that while I was doing it. In fact I've been thinking of doing something like this for a while. Angel wasn't the first person I've checked out to see if they would fit the bill of 'new awesome friend.' I am a great judge of character and I deemed all those other people unworthy! But Angel was different. I mean dang, did you hear that singing!? Yes approaching her wasn't exactly 'planned'. But I regret nothing!

When D finds out that I knew exactly what I was doing, AND that it definitely was not an accident. Oooooh man he is NOT going to be happy.

Right before we reach the dojo doors I flatten my shell against the wall leaning closer to our fighting room's entrance. The dojo can block out a lot of noise. But if you're close enough to the door you can hear just about everything!

The door is closed so I lean my head out and place my earhole thingy against the wood, keeping the rest of my body close to the wall to the doors right. Donnie being awesome and super tall copies me except he just stands up straight and leans over me to get his ear to the door.

We hear nothing, but footsteps.

I jump back in response to the oncoming feet. My shell rams into Donnie's with a loud 'clack' and the two of us fall backwards with me on top. D starts flailing around trying to get me off of him and himself off of the floor. But long arms and flailing is not a good mix. D's right elbow catches the side of my face as I try to roll off. I turn the other way after the blow only to smack into Donnie's left palm as he probably tried to push me away but didn't expect me to turn my head this way. I make an 'ugh' sound and try for a back roll to get away from D's limbs of death and off of my brother. I manage to roll off of him, however during my roll I accidentally rolled, shell first, right on top of Donnie's face.

By the end the two of us were both on our knees plastrons facing each other as we held our faces in pain. Mine from that unfair palm slap and D from, uh, from my barrel roll.

"Are you kidding me Mikey," groans Donnie, barely audible beneath his covered mouth.

I look over to say 'my bad,' and notice three new people standing right behind Donnie, watching us with wide eyes and shocked expressions.

Yeah I know let's be real it was Leo, Raph, and Splinter.

"That was-" began Raph catching Donnie attention as well so that now he knew we had an audience too. "That was so pathetic I can't even laugh."

He said this, but he was still smiling.

"This is what happens when we eavesdrop my sons," Master Splinter says cause he knows stuff like that.

I look over at Leo still holding my bruised nose.

And I snort.

Which causes my nose to hurt.

So I groan and grip it tighter.

Then I look at Leo again.

Then I snort again.

So I grip my nose tighter.

It's a vicious cycle.

Donnie, who obviously isn't running into the same problem I'm having, bursts out laughing. All while Raph continued to look smug on the opposite side of sensei.

Raph doesn't know how to follow his own rules. It looks like he went into _my_ room and found _my_ super-secret super-hidden silly string water balloons, and now Leo is covered in them.

Let me explain.

A few days ago I found a box with a bunch of silly string cans in them. Then after I tried to spray Donnie with them he called for a truce and offered to make a deal with me. As long as I never use them on him he would help me turn them into silly string liquidy water balloons.

After some personal deliberation, and maybe one spray of silly string when Donnie made the mistake of turning around after he got tired of waiting for me to think, I decided to accept this gracious offer.

I didn't realize the results would be so perfect!

Whatever was covering Leo wasn't liquid, or completely solid. It stuck to him like a shiny mushy extra coat. The silly string was rainbow when it came out of the can. And that's exactly the color that was now covering Leo. The stuff clung to his shell and face making it hard to even make out his blue eyes. And hilariously enough the only part of Leo that seem to be rainbow muck free were the bottom of his feet and his butt.

Which I find out after Leo turns away from us with a tired expression and marches towards the bathroom.

I decide that my nose really doesn't hurt that much and I let myself laugh. Even sensei is snickering, although he waited until Leo had shut the bathroom door.

"R-raph * _snicker_ * Dude, that was epic!" I say giving my for once hilarious brother his dues.

"Thanks," smiles Raph as he puffs his chest out even more.

Splinter rubs his temple still smiling, "Rapheal finish cleaning the dojo."

Raph turns, still smirking, to do what dad says.

What a fun day!

"Oh man, I just got to do that to you Raph. It'll be priceless," I snicker just thinking about Raph covered in that shiny rainbow mix of perfection!

Raph froze right as he was about to enter the dojo. He turns around slow and menacingly.

And I stop laughing.

"Do and you die Mikey."

"Clean Rapheal," Splinter says saving my life and pointing a very authoritative finger into the dojo, "and Donatello."

Donnie sucks in the last of his chuckles and smiles at hearing his name.

"May I see you in your lab for a moment? I have a feeling that Michelangelo here didn't find those balloons at the local convenience store."

Ooooooh dang son!

D straightens up and sucks in his lips looking like the guiltiest turtle of all of turtleville! Dude does not know how to act.

Not that acting was going to save him, Sensei's right I never could have made that! it must be tough being the smartest.

D needs to dumb his gags down a bit if he wants to get all up on my level!

"And you to Michelangelo," Splinter says turning around and striding towards the lab doors his back perfectly straight as always.

Aww shell.


	7. Chapter 7- April's Help

*Donnie P.O.V.*

…

 _Square root of seven_ 2.645751311

…

 _Log of the square root of seven_ .84509804

…

 _The Euler's number of the log of the square root of seven_ 1.525846015

….

*sigh* Well, it's official. I can't sleep.

Dangit Mikey.

I'm not even mad about the whole Splinter lecture. I did kind of deserve it. And besides it barley even counted as a lecture. Luckily I was able to assure Splinter that the stuff washes out pretty easy, which put him in a better mood than my usually strict father was already in. The resulting 'talking to' was hardly even worthy of the title.

Especially with Splinter smiling the whole time.

But this! This thing with Angel! No, this situation is not ok! None of this will end well.

Or will it?

"It's the twenty first century Donnie, the world is not the same place that Splinter left. We're cool, lots of humans would want to be near us!"

That's what Mikey said to me when I tried to express my concerns after Splinter had left the two of us alone in my lab.

And well, Mikey isn't wrong.

Heck the citizens here are so pampered and bored that, individually, tons of people would probably want to be around us!

The girl is most likely harmless. And Mikey's right, of course she'd say she wants him to meet her friends. That's a normal thing to want, and Mikey is perfectly capable of saying no. I'm fussing over nothing. It's not like he's going to bring her over to the lair.

Someday he will.

But Leo and Raph! They'd never allow Mikey to do that.

Someday they will.

It's inevitable that Raph and Leo will find out. Our family is just to close knit. And when they find out, oh they'll more than livid. But if I know them then they'll try to stop Mikey. Fail. End up meeting her just to find out more about her, then they will get to know her, like her, and she'll end up in the lair.

I breathe out an aggravated breath. I'm getting ahead of myself and I know it. I mean Mikey has only seen this girl once!

I tiredly glare at the roof of my room. Finding myself becoming annoyed at the dependable, yet constant, beeps that are produced from my mini work area on the other side of the room.

I've never done much to my room. I always treated it more as a place to sleep than my area to personalize. So my walls are plain, the floor to the room only slightly hazardous by possible broken bits of glass or metal from my 'mini projects.'

I groan and roll myself completely onto my plastron.

I don't want to be in here.

I don't want to stare at this roof.

I don't know what to do.

Why can't Mikey just be happy?

If I can be happy after April then-

I shoot myself up onto my hands and knees, eyes wide with inspiration. Not an uncommon occurrence with this gorgeous brain of mine. Oh you perfect giant thing you!

April! Why didn't I think of that before! Of course I'm doubting this girl. I know nothing about humans!

I mean besides everything.

Anyways April will be able to tell. She is an excellent judge of character.

She even saw something in Casey when I saw less than nothing!

Harsh, but accurate.

April could talk to her. Maybe she'll even use her psychic powers to get a read on this girl.

There's no time for a better plan. I'm doing this for Mikey!

I'll collaborate with April and scope out Angel.

FOR MIKEY!

I can't wait! In the morning I'll call April and get her opinion. I can't *yaaaawn* wait.

…


	8. Chapter 8- One Thirty

*Don P.O.V.*

I open my eyes to the familiar soft beeps of my creations. It wasn't my alarm clock. Which means that it isn't three o'clock in the afternoon yet.

Given our nocturnal nature the five of us usually sleep during the day and wake up at different times later in the afternoon. I tend to wake up a little earlier than my brothers. I just don't seem to need as much sleep. But just in case I make certain that I never sleep in with my three o' clock alarm.

I roll over stiffly, unused to sleeping on my stomach, and glace at my simple digital clock.

One thirty. Perfect! April will be out of school in a half hour!

I fell asleep so fast after I made my decision about asking April for help that it feels like basically no time has passed between now and then, as if my brain just shut down for a moment before continuing right where it left off.

Knowing me and the inevitability of me obsessing over this for the next half hour, I decide to give myself some peace of mind and send April a quick text asking her to call me when she's out of class.

She replies immediately with a simple 'ok.'

Oh man, she's so diligent.

I can feel a warm smile on my face as I flip my legs off the bed standing up into a long stretch.

Breakfast, need some fuel. And who knows, maybe just for the heck of it I'll make a blueprint for that new doorway into the lair. I was thinking about adding some sort of camouflage, maybe a hidden passcode dock.

I exit my room feeling well rested despite the maybe four hours of sleep I actually got in. It's dark in the lair, and there's no one in sight. But that doesn't necessarily mean that no one is awake. Natural light filters in through the roof of the dojo so no one actually has to use the lights in there. And from this darkness it's obvious that the dojo doors are closed. I close my eyes and concentrate on listening for any sounds of family in our training room.

My room is closest to the stairs leading to the main living area so as I listen I silently let myself walk down the stairs with my eyes still shut. Relying solely on the years of muscle memory built up from walking down these stairs many times before.

It's so peaceful.

….But yup, just as I suspected, I can hear it. The shuffle of practiced feet, the swish of air as muscled limbs are swung from one position to the next.

I can hear them, I can feel them.

…

I snap my eyes open feeling the tell-tale signs of muscle relaxation that deep meditation can leave behind. I'm not the best at meditation. Even Raph is better than me. But you try having a dad like Sensei, whose dang hobby is meditation, and attempt to not be able to do it!

It doesn't happen often, and if it does it's mostly to Leo. But sometimes if you're focusing hard enough, often enough, and it's quiet enough. You will find your body falling into the habit of meditation. Of taking you to that place that I personally can so rarely go.

A place full of nothing, yet so much.

When I'm there I can sort of understand why Leo and Master Splinter love meditation so much.

But then I leave. And every time I leave that serine place, I hate it.

The power, the control that you have to give up to be in that, um… Zone?

It's unnerving. Creepy. And frankly it gives me the chills.

To me that peaceful place is just a way to escape. It's a place for cowards whose emotional stability is reliant on visiting this spot over and over again.

That's just how I feel. But I know that I'm wrong, I just don't know how I'm wrong yet. But Leo and Master Splinter are mentally stronger than five of me, so there is a flaw in my logic somewhere.

Either way I'm clearly a little too at peace right now if I'm accidentally going into meditative states just by concentrating, so no more concentrating! At least until after coffee.

But no matter, I got the information I required. And just as I suspected there is someone in the dojo.

In fact it's two people.

Leo for certain but who else? It's a little early for Raph and Mikey to be up.

I continue down the stairs, surprising myself when I can't recall the moment when I stopped moving down them.

See! It's creepy!

I walk over to the dojo and let myself in. No sneaking around or trying to hide my presence. I'm in too good a mood for games.

Leo and Raph look up at me right as I enter. The two are standing side by side both of them facing me. My two brothers are in in the exact same stance, a perfect front stance with one arm raised above their heads for a head block with their other arm running across their side in the beginnings of a universal block.

Katas, they were practicing katas.

"Good morning guys," I say cheerily giving a small wave as I walk into the room and towards the weapons wall.

"Morning Donnie," says Leo friendly enough.

"Well someone seems happy," Raph smirks moving with Leo to finish their universal blocks.

"Yeah I slept pretty well," I lie. Although I have a feeling I'll be in a good enough mood today that the lie won't be questioned.

"Oh?" Leo says. Obviously I am getting the short answer treatment until this kata is over.

If this was a month ago this comment would have been met with borderline cheers of approval from Leo. With so much relying on my work I tended to fall into some um…. Unhealthy sleeping habits. But this lack of reaction from Leo is proof that I've been improving.

Cool.

"What did you have a good dream?" Raph asks still keeping up with Leo easily as he speaks.

"A dream? Well-"

"I mean a re~ally good dream?" Raph asks again.

Why is he repeating the question? I heard him the-

OOOOhhhhh

God I can be so stupid.

I roll my eyes at him and turn around to grab a spare bo staff from the weapons rack. "You're as mature as ever Raph. And no I do not remember any of the dreams I had tonight."

Leo and Raph both snort in silent laughter then immediately look at each other with mirror images of distraught horror as they accuse the other of daring to copy them with their eyes.

I find myself smiling evilly. Oh the possibilities. Should I refer to them as lovers? Or best bubs for life? Or identical twins from birth?

But before I can say anything of what I'm sure would be a hilariously sarcastic comment. I hear my phone playing the Star Wars theme music.

April's ringtone. It's actually an improvement. It used to be something, uh…. a lot less manly before.

Raph and Leo keep moving from stance to stance as I answer my phone.

"Hello?"

"Donnie? Hey what's up? I left class a little early to pick something up from the school library. Is anything the matter? We can talk till I make it to the library."

"Sounds cool April, and no nothing's wrong," I glance over at Leo and Raph. Both of whom visible tensed for a moment at the sound of April's name, but now they have relaxed and are continuing their forms.

This is unfortunate timing. I probably shouldn't have answered until I was out of the dojo. I can't explain the situation in front of these two. Not yet anyways. Mikey would be pissed.

"No I just wanted to talk to you about that book I lent to you a few months back," I say talking as I walk swiftly towards the exit of the dojo.

"What? Do you mean the Edgar Allen Poe books? Donnie I already gave those back to you?"

Dangit bad BAD fake conversation topic!

"No not that one. The hardcovers. Maybe you could bring them over?" I explain not really focusing too hard on my words as I stride towards the doors.

"What are you talking about?" April huffs showing off a smigid of irritation through her tone.

I flinch knowing my brothers, with their greater than human turtle ears, definitely heard that last comment April made.

To keep the situation from getting any more suspicious than it already is, with my badly played out dishonesty, I keep silent as I half trot out of the dojo and into my lab where I try to silently close the sound proof doors behind me.

"Donnie?" April asks again sounding less annoyed but more confused.

"Sorry April I'm still here," I say lowering myself into the nearest rolling chair.

I have three in my lab.

"I needed to get away from my brothers. I can't talk about this in front of them," I explain sounding a lot more mysterious than I'd like.

"What is it?" April breaths in predictable excitement.

April seems to have a sort of love for light drama and secrets. It's something Casey teases her about all the time, especially when April is talking about the other students at her school. Not that I find it her most admirable trait, but it's not a bad one. And I would never make fun of her for it!

So I tell her everything, and I mean everything that happened! Making sure to emphasize the last comment that Angel made so that April will understand why this girl is making me nervous.

I may have gotten a little carried away explaining myself. And by the time I finish there is no way that April hasn't made it to the library by now. But I guess this story is exciting enough that she doesn't care.

"Donnie this could be bad," April whispers into the phone when I'm done.

I sigh dramatically in relief that she agrees with me. So I'm not being too paranoid. "Well it's not an ideal situation that's for sure. I'm pretty certain that Mikey can talk her out of telling anyone. I mean it's Mikey! He can be pretty convincing. But I don't know, I'm still worried."

"And you should be!" April yells into the phone, her suddenly higher tone surprises me and I pull my T-phone away from my ear for a moment just to stare at it wide eyed. "Mikey just went off and told some girl about your existence?!"

"Well I don't know all the details yet-"

"And now that TEENAGE girl talked about showing Mikey to her friends RIGHT AFTER you told her that your existence should be kept a secret!" April rants.

Wow I did not expect this reaction.

…It's um actually a little more extreme than I thought. Angel is just one human. April seems even more worried than me.

"Listen April," I say in my gentlest voice "It was just the one comment, and most humans individually are smart enough to know that something as big as ummm, us, needs to be kept a secret."

"Donnie," snaps April sounding cool and demanding, "I know that you never went to a public school. And that you haven't been around other teenagers other than Casey and me before. But as a rule teenage girls CAN'T keep secrets! There is a very real chance that she is going to tell all of her friends. You don't understand Donnie teenage girls are the worst. This could be very bad!"

"…..Oh."

Ugh dammit Donnie don't you have anything better to say! Go on tell her that she is probably exaggerating. Tell her that you should just let Mikey do what he wants and that you shouldn't interfere with a friendship that Mikey has every right to have. Tell her that you just wanted to vent and that you'll just wait and see how this plays out!

Tell her.

Tell her!

TELL HER!

…But what if she's right? What if Angel has already told her friends? They probably wouldn't believe her, but they might bring video phones next time Mikey goes to meet with her. And April's right I've never been to a real high school. I don't even watch those human drama shows about high school on T.V. like Mikey and Raph do.

I'm confused. I don't even know what position I want to take on this subject anymore. I need serious opinions and fast!

"A-april w-what should I do?" I finally ask. It's not like I have anything to lose at this point.

April will have an idea. She's brilliant and I don't have any reason to doubt her judgment. This is for Mikey's safety.

For Mikey!

"Hmmm that's tricky. Mikey probably won't want to introduce us. And I'm guessing that you weren't supposed to tell me this?" says April with a hint of humor in her tone.

Oops, forgot to mention that.

"Uh, right. Ehehe Let's not tell Mikey I said anything yet."

"I had a hunch," she continues, "So I can't just meet her normally. Hmmmm…. OK Donnie it's time for some kickass some reconnaissance!"

What really? Heh great minds think alike.

"Find out where she lives, what school she goes to, and anything else you can. I'll be over in a couple hours to get ready. We're going to get to know this girl whether Mikey wants us to or not!"


	9. Chapter 9- Did you Mean Biology

*Donnie P.O.V.*

I hang up with April and exit my lab with a strange anticipatory feeling in my gut. I can feel the adrenaline rushing with just the thought that I was about to take part in a plan so mundane and ridiculous.

And with April.

I feel like I'm about to do something bad, like drink a beer in the lair with sensei still home, or steal Raph's hidden 'Girls and Motorcycles' magazine from under his bed. But really what we're going to do isn't thaaaat baaaad. I mean Leo would probably even agree with my actions.

Yeah.

I turn my attention towards the sound of familiar crunching. Raph and Leo are no longer in the dojo, both were now eating cereal at the dinner table. Leo had a simple blue bowl in front of him, presumably full off 'Flavored Milktrition,' going by the name on the cereal box in front of him. Raph sat beside Leo and was just sticking his hand into the opened box and stuffing the dry food into his mouth.

So much for anyone else who wanted to eat that cereal.

Huh that was a good one? I should say that to him.

I stride over to the table with every intention of spouting my newest little batch of sarcasm at Raph.

Both of them look at me as I approach.

I open my mouth.

"Had fun in there talking to ya' girl?" asks Raph.

I shut my mouth.

*sigh* "Raph she's not my girl. And yes I did have fun talking to her. She can actually keep up with me, unlike some people," I reply sitting at the table beside Leo to glare at my brother at eye level.

It's not like I get to do that with Raph often.

Shorty.

Raph snorts quite derisively at me, "No she can't. You just pretend that she is able to keep up with you. Absolutely no one here gets your nerd talk…. Well except maybe the monkey."

"The Monkey seriously?"

"You need to get over it bro. April isn't even that awesome," finishes Raph.

I suck in a sharp breath in anger. He just insulted two of his own friends in a time frame of five seconds! Only Raph, only friggen Raph! Could accomplish something like that. Sensing my sudden anger Leo puts his voice into the mix, no doubt to try and avoid a 'Donnie outburst.' As Mikey has so graciously deemed them.

"Raph be nice. Uhhum, so Donnie what were you guys talking about?" Leo asks.

I look over at his suspiciously innocent blank expression. Way to curb my anger Leo. In fact I don't even feel it anymore. Now I just feel anxious.

Danggit! I am a terrible liar! Stupid Mikey! There's no way I'm going to be able to slide my way out of this one without looking hesitant.

"Yeah Don, what was so important that you had to lock yourself inside your lab to talk to her?" Raph says continuing on his total brat streak.

What in the name of hypothetical tachyon particles is wrong with him this morning?

"Oh calm down Raph it's nothing that interesting. I leave the room all the time when I'm on the phone," I answer calmly.

Ok, so I don't usually leave the room. But I do move farther away from everyone. And yeah maybe I'm using 'when I'm on the phone,' a bit loosely here since April is basically the ONLY person I ever talk to on the phone.

But details my dear bros. These are pure details nothing more. Please don't take note of them.

"If you two must know April is at the library right now. I asked her about my books that she still has. Then she asked me about this chemistry book that she was looking for and she was wondering if I had it. I do by the way. In my lab. Get the picture? I only left the dojo because it's a DOJO! You don't casually talk on your cell phone in the dojo."

YES! Perfect finish Donnie! They'd have to be fools not to fall for that! It was perfect! I think I'll even make Mikey give me a high five for it later. I do believe I deserve one after this.

Leo and Raph exchange a fleeting glace before looking back towards me. Raph speaks first, "Man you are one boring dude bro. Chemistry? I ought to give you some pointers on how to really show a girl a good time."

Don'tthinkofMonaandRaphkissingDon'tthinkofMonaandRaphkissingDon'tthinkofMonaandRaphkissing.

"Uh yeah, I think I'll pass on that Raph, thanks," I mumble making my way to the cabinets to grab my own bowl.

"You know Donnie," Leo says suddenly, absently stirring the remains of his cereal. "I just got a text from April."

I freeze for a moment before I look back at my leader with a questioning expression. I didn't freeze for long, maybe just a fourth of a second or so. But all of us are ninja, so I know they noticed.

"She said that she was coming over to get your help with her Biology homework."

I gulp soundlessly.

"She took Chemistry last semester. She was going to take the next level of Chemistry this semester but switched to Biology at the last second. That was around the time when Casey and her first started…. You know…. So maybe she never told you that she switched."

Raph grins broadly understand were Leo was going with this line of conversation. "Hey yeah Leo, she is taking Biology. Now what would a student of Biology need with an advanced chemistry book? What do you think Donnie?"

…The… The nerve of these guys! Why! Why do they have to call me out? Why can't they just let me have this!

My face twists into a scowl I feel rage boiling in my gut.

Somewhere inside me I realize that if these two weren't truly catching me lying, and if this was an actual normal situation, then I would respond to this with belittling sarcasm, not anger. Somewhere in me knows that that's probably what I should do now.

Well somewhere in me isn't my boss. I am, and these two suck!

"Are you serious Leo! Are you saying I'm a liar! For your information lots of the fundamentals of Chemistry can be in direct relation to what you can learn in Biology! Not that I expect you guys to understand this. April is coming over, and we are going to have a good time, that's it!"

"Yeah you're going to have a good time," snickers an unfazed Raph. He speaks using his perverted disgusting tone just like the pig he is!

"UGH!" I shout and storm back towards my lab. Leo tries to apologize and come after me but I pointedly ignore him and slam the door to my lab shut.

Unless sensei or April knocks on that door I'm not opening it for the rest of the day.


	10. Chapter 10- Bad Bros

*Mikey P.O.V.*

So here I am just sleeping peacefully when I am so unjustly woken up by Donnie the yawnie.

He yawns a lot.

Anyway he yelled something, but it didn't sound like a real word so I didn't care thaaaat much.

But it still woke me up.

So I walked out of my room to do some in-ves-to-ga-tions! As I exit I see Raph sitting at the kitchen table staring at Leo who is standing in between the couch and the T.V, who is staring at Donnie, who enters his lab and slams the door behind him.

Uh oh, a bro fight. And there has been so few of those lately to, how sad.

I exit more of my room and make my way down the stairs. Both Raph and Leo just ignore me and continue staring at the closed lab door. Leo looks the more upset of the two so I decide to ask Raph what happened.

"Dude, like what the heck?" I ask questioningly.

Raph sighs and reaches into the cereal box in front of him for a dry treat. Now he looks even less upset. "Nothing Donnie is just sensitive."

"Well yeah," I say back truthfully, "but we already know that. That tells me jack bro."

"It's nothing Mikey," Leo tells me, already looking a lot better himself, "Donnie just needs some time to cool off."

"Oh that's cool," I say going for the cereal box, only to have my hand slapped away by Raph.

Well looks like this is no big deal. I mean Leo doesn't look that concerned. True Donnie doesn't usually shut his lab door that much anymore. But I'm sure Leo was just on him about his training or his….

His….

"Now hold the Mikeyphone for just one minute here!" I yell so suddenly that Leo and Raph both jump as if an enemy was about to attack.

Raph even dropped a few pieces of his precious cereal.

"What did you to say to him? Was this about April again? It was wasn't it? You two were pullin' the April again weren't you!?"

"No Mikey it wasn't like that!... Ok so yes this was about April, but we weren't exactly making fun of him," Leo says nervously.

I. Am. Suspicious.

"Well I was making fun of him."

I KNEW IT! Raph has been proven guilty. And Leo by association.

"Ah bros bros BROS! Did you learn nothing from my super awesome talk the other day? Just leave the April thing alone!"

Raph just scoffs before saying "Oh so what? Why should we have to friggen tip toe around the subject? Treating him like a goddamn glass doll that will break if we say her name wrong is stupid! This way is better. Don't treat it like a problem and it won't be a problem. And we've always made fun of him for his stupid crush before? All of us did. Why should we stop now? I say that this is the perfect chance to toughen the nerd up a bit."

Oh my god.

"What kind of throw a mountain, bite a head off, tough guy Raph logic is that?" I ask, feeling a little crazy by my brothers weird thinking, "It's not your choice Reeeeaaaaph! Who gives you the right to decide how it's best for someone to heal? You only tease him because it's the easy way out. The easy way for you to help him in your weirdo mind. Well you're sure right about one thing, it is the easy way. In fact it's so easy that even I accidentally do it all the time! But I'm trying to work on that Raph. Because teasing may be easy but that isn't what Donnie needs right now. He doesn't need the jokes or the comments. He just needs some fun times with his bros, and even with April. And maybe he'll even need someone to talk to. That's it! It's harder to do, and takes more effort than the jokes. But that's fine, Donnie's worth it."

Leo and Raph just stare at me, once again silenced by my glorious words.

"Mikey's right Raph," Leo says walking back to the table and sitting down.

Raph slumps down till the back of his head can rest on top of his chair. "Yeah I know," he mumbles grumpily.

I nod my head in approval crossing my arms just to, you know, further show my superness!

"Good, now I don't want to have this conversation again. I don't think I have another one of those in me. You two have officially used up my Mikey wisdom for like a week!"

"Hello?"

The three of us turn towards the voice.

Oh speak of the turtle, its April.

Cool.


	11. Chapter 11- Matching Rhinestones

*April P.O.V.*

*Three days later *

"April I don't know about this."

"Donnie! Don't get cold feet on me now!"

"Maybe we should plan this through a little more before-"

"We've been planning for three days. And Mikey has been back to see that girl twice in that amount of time. Do you really want to wait longer?"

"I mean, I suppose not-"

"Good! We can do this!" I yell into the little microphone tucked into the side material of my yellow jacket. It's one of the most hip jackets I own. The word 'Bubblebee,' is printed in the back, the letters outlined with rhinestones. The material is soft and fuzzy, yet it still hugs my frame nicely. I'm wearing a blond wig that looks surprisingly realistic on me. Probably because I already have the crazy light skin and blue eyes that go with blonds. I'm going for a popular look so I have tight jeans on and simple black shoes that actually aren't tennis shoes. A big step for me. Even in flats the shoes feel constricting. There's no way I'll be running very fast in these. But from what I've heard about this Angel chick from Donnie she knows her way around a wardrobe. Not that I don't. I just choose not to care that much most of the time. My style is meant to not be that stylish.

But that'll have to change for today.

The plan is simple. I disguise myself as a new girl in Angel's high school. I'll sneak onto the grounds. Hide in the bathroom until lunch break. And then ask to join her table for lunch to see what I can find out about this so called 'rapping goddess.'

Mikey's words not mine.

Turns out our high schools are actually popular rivals for most of our sport games, so I've heard a bit about her high school from the rumor mill at mine. But most of the rumors I've heard aren't very nice ones. Not that that actually says much about the high school, rival schools tends to exaggerate.

But what I do know is that the teachers and grades here aren't rated as high as my high school. But really there are way worse high schools in New York.

Now as for the rumored knife fights and drug trafficking, that I'm not so sure of. There are rumors about that for every high school.

Either way we have it all planned out! Donnie, in all his intellectual coolness, made me a fake student I.D. Complete with a picture of me in my little disguise, and really once I had the I.D. not much else had to be done. I say sneak but really all I'll have to do is calmly walk onto campus. Hide in the bathroom for a long time. Then eat some lunch.

Hiding in the bathroom for that long will be boring but I'll have books, homework, and my phone to keep me busy.

Donnie sent a spy roach out yesterday to find out when Angel has her lunch and where. I reassured him that most high schoolers are very territorial about their lunch tables are will usually eat in the same spot every day.

See? The plan itself is easy. I don't even know why Donnie is complaining. I'm the one who should be nervous here! And I am, because let me just say Angel's friends are popular. Like really popular! I don't mean the, they-look-good-but-seem-mean, popular. No, I can tell her friends are the I'm-so-nice-and-your-class-president kind of popular.

Through the lens of a cyborg cockroach, I spied on her friends as they made hilarious jokes, talked about their favorite sports, wore gorgeously put together outfits, and rapped to each other as if all of them should be on a T.V. show. And really all of them seemed so nice.

These are the kind of kids at my own school that I can never talk to and can never get along with, yet I'll still like them as they pump the crowed up at pep rallies and such.

But that's not me?! How am I supposed to fit in with these people!?

But it's alright, I have to do this. For Mikey! This girl could be a real threat. And no matter how nice she seems I need to find out if she can be trusted. Then maybe Donnie will finally be able to convince Mikey to confess to Leo and Raph about Angel.

For some reason, probably due to Donnie's terrible acting ability, Donnie is the only one getting weird glances and strange questions. Leo and Raph aren't dumb, they know something's up. But they are going after the wrong brother.

So this is a mission. And I'll never back down from a mission!

I shift my position on the floor of the largest stall in the woman's bathroom. It's actually a pretty large bathroom, right next to the gymnasium, and the closest one to the ballroom of tables where Angel will hopefully be sitting in just a few minutes with her friends.

I rub my butt with my free hand, the one not absently shifting through my songs in my phone. I've been sitting in the same position for way to long. I can feel my bottom starting to go numb. I've been in here for so long that I don't even tense up anymore when another fellow girl comes in to use the restroom. I just trudge on, doing my homework or whatever.

At least Donnie was there to talk to whenever there wasn't a girl in here. It's always fun to talk to Donnie. Especially these last two weeks. I think he's finally over me. He's finally given up. I'm actually really relieved. And I'm so glad that it hasn't affected our friendship.

His crush was ignorable at first and even kind of cute sometimes. But after a while it got annoying. And then worse, it became kind of scary. He was so completely, utterly, just plain into me. It got to the point that I used to think that if I ever rejected him that he wouldn't ever be able to function the same around me again.

In the end I never rejected him, not really. I just got together with Casey and that was that. I was taken. It seems a bit cowardly, never truly rejecting him. But hey he never truly confessed to me so….

*BIIIING* *BIIIIING* *BIIIIING*

FINALLY!

"That must be the first lunch bell," Donnie informs me unnecessarily through the microphone.

"Yeah, time to do this," I say picking up my backpack and opening the stall with newfound excitement.

"Right, just be careful April. You aren't actually part of the system here. Make sure you have your wig on straight."

I snicker loudly into the mic. "System? This isn't a jail Donnie, it's just a school, you know, for children."

"teenagers."

"No Donnie, trust me, they're just a bunch of big children."

"Oh."

I exit the bathroom like I own the place. What's one high school to another anyways? This will be a snap! I don't have to walk for long before teenagers surround me and practically push me along with them as we move bumper to bumper towards the cafeteria. Its slow moving and I have a sneaky suspicion that Donnie picked the most populated building on campus for me to hide out in.

By the time I make it through traffic and into the cafeteria the place is already crowded. Which is actually better for me, this way Angel is probably already at her table-

And there we go! She looks just like the girl on that photo Donnie's took with his T-phone. That has to be her. For the second day in a row she is sitting at the same table, one centered in the mist of twenty or so other tables, all sporting their own little colony of teenagers eating their lunch.

….Wow, she is pretty, even prettier than she looks in Donnie's darkened picture. Her hair is dark, puffy, wild, and somehow very tame looking. She obviously went to town on her head with a hairdryer and some hairspray to get it to stay perfectly puffed. I can't be sure through her giant waves, but I think she has two hair ties in to make it a sort of pigtail. It's hard to tell through all the poof. Her skin is darkened with something. I'd almost like to call her African American. But I think that there is something else in her.

Even her clothes look good. She's in some sporting simple dark blue jeans and a black shirt that hugs her body. Rhinestones, similar to the ones on the back of my own jacket, decorate the top of her shirt, right above her curvy breasts.

The only flaw I can see in her is her face. It looks just a little too young for the rest of her body. But I watch her laugh as I approach. I watch her smile. And she does it with her whole being.

Something I've never been good at.

Ah man, let's fess up April. Someone's a little jealous.

Oh whatever, I have a job to do. And this is a mission. Sappy overdramatic smiles aren't enough to win me over!

I keep walking, until I'm close enough to the table that the boy directly on Angel's right turns towards me, acknowledging my presence.

Oh boy, he is cute.

Black hair, blue eyes.

That combination shouldn't be legal!

"Heee-," I stop and gulp clearing my throat loudly, "Hi, I'm April, sorry I'm new here, and I was wondering if I could just um, sit with you guys."

I try to not only look at the blue eyed boy and to look around at everyone at the table, including Angel. I really did try, but I have a feeling my eyes betrayed me and flicked over to him one to many times.

Them eyes though.

Surprisingly it was Angel who answers "Oh no problem, have a seat." She says this with a smile on her face and humor in her eyes.

Everyone at the table gave each other knowing looks and immediately moved for me, in a ripple like effect all of them scooted around the circular table until there was enough room for me.

Right beside the blue eyed boy.

Oh goody.

Overall there were three girls and two boys at the table. Angel and a blond Goth looking girl sat side by side next to blue eyes. From the way they were casually touching thighs and elbows they were probably best friends. On the other side of Angel was my apparent little crush. Across from him sat another beefy boy with a square jaw and cropped hair. It was clear from the winks and clicking noising coming out of this one's mouth as he looked at blue eyes that he thought himself funny.

And he kind of was. Those winks looked ridiculous.

One arm wrapped around the big guy was a skinny girl with hair to straight and skin to pale. Her facial features suggest that she has some Asian in her, but other than that it's hard to say. She had hoops half the size of the bottom half of her head in her ears, and fashionable baggy clothes on her body. She must be beef boy's girlfriend, though how such a small girl and a big guy could have sex is beyond me.

Not that they're having sex, no judgment here, they seem like great people.

I wiggle myself into the open seat mumbling my thanks. It's clear that my purpose here is thought to be blue eyes. And from the subtle silent jokes from the others I'd guess that not only are they enjoying this but it has happened before. Blue eyes is blushing almost as deeply as I am.

Whatever, how hard it must be to be so damn hot.

But I'm not going to get any good information by being a hapless starry eyed lover, time to create some fun personality.

"So where did you move from April?" asks the Goth girl next to Angel. She had a high voice with a tone that just screamed, well girl.

Alright, here we go.

"Australia. My parents decided to move there for a few years."

That got their attention. All five of them immediately perked up from the food that they were about to continue consuming at the thought of just another boring life story explanation.

Gotcha.

"Australia really? Isn't it like, really hot there?" asks Angel, perhaps staring at me with the widest eyes.

Heh.

"Oh yeah it's really hot there, but I lived next to a beach so I didn't mind. In fact I lived only ten minutes away from Rainbow Beach," I continue waving one hand in the air for emphases.

Blue eyes is now looking at me completely and I have to work to not look up at him.

I fail.

"Rainbow Beach?" he questions.

I swallow a gulp and force myself to lean closer to everyone else. One of my elbows was now rested on the table as I schooled myself to look and sound conspiratorial. "Well you guys know of black sand beaches and pink sand beaches right?"

"No," Beef boy says.

"I've heard of them," says the Goth girl "I told you about the black sand beach once remember Angel?"

"Oh yeah, I remember that."

"Well anyways," I say "Rainbow beach is like that, except the sand will only look rainbow during sunset. It looks beautiful honestly. I used to watch it change colors all the time."

"Oh wow really?" exclaims beef boy's girlfriend.

"Dude I want to see that," Angel says smiling.

All of their eyes look glazed over in thought at the prospect of rainbow sand.

As if there could be such a thing.

"Are you sure the sand really turns rainbow every night?" asks Goth girl.

Dang.

Angel nudges her friend affectionately and reaches over for one of her fries "Martha girl there are lots of strange things in this world that can't be explained. It's probably just has something to do with the light."

Oh I just bet there are some strange things in your world Angel.

"Hey I'm not saying she's lying, I'm just curious. I mean those lights in Canada don't happen every night," Martha says trying to backtrack back onto her friends page.

"So what do people wear in Australia? Is it different than here?" asks the girlfriend.

"I hear that in England right now it's popular to have spiky hair," that Martha girl adds in.

"What, no that's just a rumor, they're more into plaid right now," Angel insists.

Aw yay, cloths talk. Well, might as well have some fun.

"In Australia they're into feathers, red, yellow, blue, chicken, and peacock feathers. Even their underwear will have feathers."

I hear Donnie snort from the microphone on my jacket.

We spend the rest of lunch talking about random things. And by random I meant my admittedly over the top fake facts about Australia.

I really should actually go there one day.

Finally the bell rings and immediately I move to follow Angel to her next class. I walk with Martha and Angel as they move away from the others. We don't have to walk far, for their next class turns out to be right next to the bathroom that I was hiding in earlier.

Ofcourse it is.

With the excuse that my next class was the one right next door I stay with them outside of their door so that we can talk before the final bell demands that the girls actually enter the classroom.

They both smile at me.

And then start talking about cloths.

…Ok I'm not getting anywhere like this.

"Angel can I borrow your phone?" I ask sweetly. "I need to call my mom real fast, first day of school and all."

The girls stop talking and look at me strangely at my abrupt question. I suppose it is a little suspicious that I specifically asked for Angel's phone. But what can you do. I doubt high schoolers are going to think anything of it.

"Sure that's fine, but be fast we only have what? Two minutes before the bell rings," Angel warns before expertly pulling out her rather large black phone from her pocket and with a flip of her wrist handing it out towards me.

I fight not to snatch the thing from her hands and take it gently.

This is it, the last part of the plan. Yeah she sounded a little suspicious at lunch, but with this I'll be able to tell if she really has put my friends in danger yet. I tap the screen of her phone twice to unlock it. I immediately start to push my thumb into the little smiling icon that holds her texts.

…..When I notice her background.

Honestly I expected her background to be some sort of random hot rapper that I've never seen or heard about. Or maybe just a picture of the stars in the sky.

But there's just no mistaking that green. I've been around it for too long. Her background was a green beady eyed little turtle.

"… Why do you have a turtle as your background?" I ask my eyes never leaving her screen.

Angel leans over examining the picture for herself, as if she needs a reminder or something. "Girl I just love turtles! Turtles are my friends, hell they're everyone's friends!" She says smiling.

Just smiling!

Just what does she think she is trying to pull? Is she trying to be cute? Does she think this is cute! That the safety of the guys, of Mikey! Is just some kind of stupid game!?

How dare she! How dare she smile!

"Yeah real cute," I say sarcastically and with plenty of hate. "I gotta go, see you later, Angel." I say shoving the phone back into her hands and walking away with my nose in the air and a whole lot of fire in my eyes.

Just wait till Donnie hears about this!


	12. Chapter 12- Don's Got the Beat!

*Mikey P.O.V.*

"Thanks for comin' with me D, Angel has been wanting to see you again," I say running alongside Donnie as we make our way over the rooftops and towards Angel's apartment.

Donnie mumbles something I can't really understand.

It was probably a thank you. D is nice like that.

April was over for like a hundred hours last night. (or one day for humans.) She stayed so late that Master Splinter was the one who had to kick her out. Saying that Donnie needed to sleep.

I'm not sure what it was they were doing for so long. But all I know is after she left D was not in a good mood.

He was in a Raph mood. If Raph did nothing but sigh and mope.

I don't get why everyone seems to be on a mission to ruin all this positive progress Donnie's been making. But everyone has been all over his shell lately.

So like the totally awesome bro that I am. I invited him to see Angel with me. I know that Angel makes him nervous. But that's just because he doesn't know her yet. Once he sees how cool she is they'll be great friends!

And after D I'll show her to Leo. Then we can all be friends!

But not Raph. Raph is too ugly.

The two of us slow to a walk at the same time once we land on Angel's rooftop. I stop a moment to stretch my arms out above my head, when Donnie speed walks right past me. I watch as he makes his speedy way to the edge of the building overlooking the alleyway that Angel is supposed to be waiting for us in.

Is he that excited to see her? He didn't seem that pumped before.

"What's up D?" I ask.

Donnie flinches at my words, and in one movement he does one of the most awkward and stiff spins I've ever seen in my entire life! He spins away from the edge and towards me. Donnie was smiling and it seriously looked like it hurt his face.

"Wow dude, way to not look suspicious," I chuckle sarcastically, "what's got ya' so worked up bro?" I take one last step and stand right beside Donnie. I look over the edge of Angel's apartment building into our secret alley.

And there she is.

Well, there's her hair at least. It's waaaay more humid out tonight than it has been the last couple days. And I have a feeling it's done its deed to Angel's poor hair. Her hair was so puffy today that, from this flying mutant turtle eye's view, I can't see any other part of her. Not her head, not her chest, not her feet, NOTHING! Just a round puff of hair. It looks so cool! Awww man I wish I had hair.

D still isn't saying anything. But that's probably just because he thinks that this is so hilarious! He probably doesn't want me to catch him laughing. But I for one am totally going to laugh at her about this. Angel knows how to take a joke like a boss!

I laugh loudly and suddenly causing Donnie to jump a little and raise an eye ridge at me. "And just what, pray tell, is so funny?" he asks me.

Oh as if he doesn't know. This guy!

"Her hair!" I shout still chuckling, "It's huge! Like a space helmet!" Of course this comment couldn't stand on its own. So I make sure to cover my mouth with my hand and make some extremely realistic muffled deep breathing noises just like an astronaut. I don't wait for D to laugh at my impression before I jump off of the roof and start to make my way down the wall.

Angel was waiting for me on the ground. Face smiling and happy, arms already open for our newly ritualed hug. "Mikey, I could hear you from a mile away. You're not even trying to be sneaky anymore are you?" she chuckles.

"Ah naw, I don't need to worry about that ninja stuff with you," I say after a hearty, pirate worthy, laugh. I run up to her and give her a quick hug. It felt nice, and just right. Angel wanted hugs, FROM ME! A giant green monst- MUTANT, I was going to say mutant!

….She actually wants to hug me, shell and all. And I love it.

I hear Donnie land behind me. I didn't even hear him come down, which means D worked his way down full on ninja style. I wondered for a moment if he did this for the beginning of some sort of joke. But once again my smarty brother has disappointed me in the humor department. He just says his usual awkward hello to Angel. Then starts rubbing his hands together like he does sometimes when he just doesn't have anything to fiddle with, or he's nervous.

I've been seeing Angel for about a week now. I see her every night before it gets late enough for the others to want to go out on patrol. So far from those about seven visits, Donnie has been with me for three of them.

He's actually pretty fun after the first thirty minutes. Angel makes sure to make him loosen up with homework questions and jokes. Then he's laughing along with me, and helping me show off all of our ninja skills.

I have more skills than him. But his new laser blaster was cool to watch.

I can't wait to see what kind of, D-you're-so-great-you-should-join-us, magic my girl Angel is going to use today!

Angel, a little awkwardly herself, walks up to Donnie and gives him a quick hug as well, "Hey to you to smartie."

Everyone gives D nicknames.

"I tell ya' you're taller than most the boys in my high school. How'd you get so short Mikey?"

Awww, short jokes.

"You disappoint me my dear Angel," I say in my best theater voice, "It's as if you think I haven't heard that one before."

Angel snickers at my performance and even D chuckles nervously.

Success!

"Speaking of acting," says Angel "My school's theater group has just decided what musical to do for the school performance. I mean I'm not that into musicals, but dang everyone knows about this one. I'm going to go see it with all my friends."

"What's the musical?" I ask, since she hasn't said what it was.

"It's called Hamilton," smiled Angel straightening her shirt collar with a smile.

"Hamilton?" I hear Donnie question behind me, "As in, uh, Alexander Hamilton?"

"Yes, yes Alexander Hamilton! That guy! It's a play about that guy! Anyways this play isn't like other plays, because there's rapping in it."

Now that's interesting.

"What? Rapping in a play!? No way! That's the coolest!"

I hear Donnie scoff behind me, and I smile. He's starting to get into the conversation, and he doesn't even notice.

"Aw rapping, I didn't realize that the standard for a play being good was for there to be rapping in it."

"Ay! Don't you dis rapping! It's art just like any other kind of music, but even better because the words all have to sound good together," Angel explains.

"All the words in music have to sound good together," D points out.

Awwww snap son, ship is going down!

Angel narrows her eyes at Donnie. I haven't seen her get angry yet, but I just might be about to. I know I don't like it when people insult my art. And Angel is a rapper. D should know that, she's rapped in front of us before. But, unless D's in shy mode, he never can keep his ideas in his head. I'm about to jump in and try use one of my emergency-change-of-topic, topics. But then Angel's body relaxes. She doesn't look like she is about to rip Don a new….. something, anymore. Instead she crosses her arms over her chest and smiles mischievously at Donnie. D, who has never had many nerves to spare around Angel to begin with, takes a step back. I can see his mouth open and close like a dying fish.

I, knowing my precious big purple bro so well, know that he is trying to find a way to apologize. But it doesn't look like that socially awkward big brain of his is going to be able to say the actual words before Angel strikes.

Oooooh goodie! If only Raph was here to share this moment with me. Angel is about to lay out the FI-AAARE!

Angel smirks "Alright then Smarty. You know the rules for us humans. You can't dis anything unless you've tried it yourself. So go on, rap something for us. Rappers have to make up raps on the spot all the time."

"Wh-what?" stammers D, "That is not a rule among American humans, a-and besides I-"

"Whoa there D, you started this, you insulted her, now you must do this. For redemption!" I add in.

I am going to see Donnie rap! If it is the last thing I do I am going to see Donnie, of all people, rap tonight!

"This is just stupid I shouldn't ha-"

"Awwwww come on, don't wuss out on us," Angel whines, but it doesn't sound too whiney, especially since she's still smiling. "Look Mikey will even beat-box for you. Like he's done for me. There's nobody else here. Its juuuuuust us. And we won't tell anybody. Isn't that right Mikey?"

"Not a soul D," I agree placing my hand on my heart. It's on the right side right? "And you know I mean it because the others don't even know that we are here."

After I say this I see Donnie's eyes widen a bit and he stares at Angel like he's looking for how she'll react to what I'm saying. But I've already explained to her before that I haven't told my family about her yet and she's cool with it. She even agrees with me.

Donnie looks back and forth between the two of us. I can see a red tinge start to form on his face the longer we stare at him, waiting for an answer.

He's blushing, which means he's thinking about it, which means that he is going to say-

"F-fine, just one rap."

YES!

I squeal in glee, and I think Angel makes a similar sound while clapping her hands.

"Oh this is going to be the best! Ok, ok I'll start the beat!"

…. "Ehem, ehem… Aaaaaah bo-be-be-bo-be-be-bo-bo-be-be-be-bo-be-be-bo-be-be-bo-bo-"

I continue the noise, covering my mouth with my hand for better effect. I look expectantly at Donnie, who honestly looks like a mix between a scientist trying to figure out the theory of hippocentrytism or whatever, and a dude who has just gotten off of a roller coaster and is about to lose his junk into all the trash cans.

Then he begins, raising one arm in the air to move up and down with the beat and bending his knees so that he can bob on his heels as he sings-

 ** _"My name is Don and dude I'm NEVER wrong._**

 ** _With me there are four, with you there are more._**

 ** _Exactly six billion nine million and two,_**

 ** _Don't worry I counted for you._**

 ** _Yet you people still think that you're better than me._**

 ** _Thinking you're the better foe, you don't even know._**

 ** _Fighting with your guns I can dodge in an instant,_**

 ** _Thinking with those minds that deny my existence._**

 ** _You can deny who we are and what you see,_**

 ** _While thinking that you're so much braver than my brothers and me._**

 ** _But I've watched you all run in fright,_**

 ** _At the things I've had to fight in the night."_**

When Donnie stops I let out a few more weak noises to add to the beat before I stop too.

Then-

"WWWWHHHHOOOAAAAHHHH!"

"OH MY GOD!"

Angel and I run up to D shouting our excitement. I slap him on the back and Angel grabs his bicep and hugs it as she jumps up and down in her enthusiasm.

Sure my genius bro may not have the best singing voice. And I don't think he could get redder if I tied a new mask around his head and started calling him Raph. But c'mon that was way better than what I was expecting!

"THAT WAS AMAZING D!"

"Just look at you smarty pants!"

Donnie bit his bottom lip muttering a reaaaaally quiet 'thanks,' to us. I can tell that he is trying not to smile. What a problem, I'll just have to fix that.

"Donnie you're my favorite brother, as if Raph or Leo could make up words on the spot just like that. You are the king turtle bro-"

I lay on the compliments thick as paste, and sure enough….

Yup there we go, with one last over the top comment on his awesomeness Donnie lets out a loud laugh and smiles wider than I've seen him in…

Uh, maybe a week, he really liked those pancakes I made.

Not the point!

Angel and Donnie start discussing what the appropriate number of beats should be in one line of rap, or something like that. I lean my shell up against a silver garbage can and watch as two of my most favorite people in the world right now smile and bicker happily with each other.

That's right Angel my sweet, convince my bros one at a time. Make them lov- I mean LIKE you!

Maybe next time, I'll bring Raph.


	13. Chapter 13- Like A Stalker

*Mikey's P.O.V.*

"See D wasn't that fun? Aren't you glad that you came with?" I say as we take our time walking back. Angel had to leave earlier than usual today because she had some project to finish for school. Angel cares about her future dog!

"Yeah, she is fun Mikey," Donnie agrees. He's still glowing in the aftereffects of all that praise we gave him, so he looks a little out of it. But he's smiling so that's good.

We walk in silence for a bit after that. I don't know about D, but I have a feeling that Leo is going to call us any second and tell us where to meet for patrol or some Leoey thing like that. So I'm in no rush to get all the way home just to have to go out again.

Maybe I should take a picture of that mermaid billboard over there. Send Leo the picture and text that D and I were kidnapped by beautiful mermaids and that we are now in heaven and can never, for the sake of all that is sexy and manly, come home again.

*hehe* Oh Leo would get a kick out of that.

Donnie flinches besides me. It wasn't a scared flinch. Sometimes when you're quiet around D for too long he goes into his little smart guy world. And when he's thinking that hard it's weird just what will snap him out of it. I could bang on some pots and he could ignore me, or I could snap my fingers in his ear and he would straighten like a pole just went up his ass.

Raph's words not mine.

My uh, manly giggle, must have knocked him out of nerd world.

"Mikey?" Donnie asks me putting a question to my name.

"Yeyup?"

"Angel sure does hug a lot doesn't she?"

….Huh hugging?

"Oh that!" I shout with a smile, "That's what girls do, they hug their friends, we're her friends!"

"Hmmmm, but she doesn't hug her human friends like that. Well not the boys, she seems like such a touchy person with us-"

….What the.

"-Of course that could have to do with you bringing that out in people since you are such a touchy person yourself. But then again her friend with the big biceps is a very touchy person as well, and she is close to him, yet she is the only one he doesn't hug. That could mean anything though-"

…..What is he?

"No, no now that I think about it she was definitely purposely running her hand up and down my arm while she was jumping. She was feeling the texture of the scales. They do feel different depending on how you rub them so that would make sen-"

"DONNIE!" I shout stepping in front of my stupid thought mumbling brother, "What are you saying dude? You're not like, stalking Angel are you? I mean you're not right?"

I chuckle a little to help my conviction. I mean there's no way that D would ever-

"NO!" D yells, "No not stalking Mikey!"

Oh good.

"It's more like simple, routine…. Surveillance."

…..

I groan into my palms feeling like Leo on a Raph-woke-up-early day.

"D, you have got to stop stalking the girls you like. That is not how you get the ladies."

"I DON'T LIKE HER!" Donnie yelps in mild anger.

Rude.

"I mean, not like that," Donnie mumbles. "I'm just curious. No not me, I mean she is too curious! She, she just makes me nervous Mikey, see I've been watching her and-"

"Duuuude!" I yell waving my hands in front of me rapidly to stop whatever creepy words I know are about to come out of his mouth. "No more of this stalker talk! I can't take it man! My heart just can't take it. And so what that she's curious? Wouldn't you be Mr. Scientist?"

Donnie sucks in his lip. I know he wants to shout something else, probably something sarcastic or wordy. But he seems to be holding himself back.

His expression changes from angry to worried. Finally he manages to say a single, "Um-"

"Yeah um," I snap back starting to feel tired, "Look I'm gonna-"

"Going to."

"NO BAD D! Not now! Anyways I'm **going to** forgive you because I know that you live in this crazy cautious family with me and I know that that can do stuff to your brain. But Angel is a good person! And it's a good thing that the both of us are friends with her."

Donnie looks up at me with sad little D eyes.

His eyes really are little.

"Maybe you're right," D finally sighs.

Maybe more would have been said. I don't know. Because before I can even blink again my T-phone is jamming off to _Like A Boss_.

It's Leo.

"Yel-low?"


	14. Chapter 14- Cutting Stars

*Angel's P.O.V.*

I yawn.

Again.

I look over at the digital clock on the dresser and it says its past midnight. My mom stays up this late all the time. But for a sophomore in high school who has to get up at the crack of dawn every dang day, midnight is pretty late.

After I said goodbye to Mikey I went straight to my best friend Martha's house so that we could finish our group project. Everyone always complains about group projects and how unfair they are since one person in the group will do more than everyone else. But if you actually pay attention then you'd notice that the group projects are always the easiest ones, probably because the teachers know how lazy some of the other kids can be. I really appreciate that our teachers work it out this way, and it's why there's no reason for all the bitching from my classmates I've had to hear over the last couple days.

I mean this project involves more art than actual research. And how hard is it really to research constellations anyways?

I tried to explain this to everyone, but apparently when your known best friend is your partner your opinion doesn't count anymore.

Ohhh whatever.

I pick up another piece of bright gold construction paper and continue cutting out the pre traced designs of different stars. Martha and I are going to paste them onto the back of our display board as decoration. I look over at Martha and she is taking her sweet time writing the title onto our board in silver sharpie.

Of course she picked silver, the only reason she didn't pick a black sharpie is because it's already the backdrop color of the board.

I love Martha, but damn if she isn't the most Goth girl you've ever met. She wears nothing but black and lace. Her clothes are flattering I admit, but the dark colors don't look the best against her pale skin. And she has such a developed looking face too. With defined cheek bones and a curved jawline. All this lace just makes her look younger than she really is. But I can at least thank the lord that she hasn't gotten rid of her best feature, her strawberry blond hair. That long hair of hers is so soft and gorgeous that I'm pretty sure that if she ever dyes it than she is going to have a pack of previously jealous girls jump her just because of the waste of it all!

And, I may or may not, be at the front of that pack.

But even with her depressing clothing Martha is still one of the most popular girls in school.

Along with myself, if I'm being honest.

Martha has this, I don't care what you think but I care about you, attitude that has made her an asset to the student council. Which is how we met.

This girl has gotten more teachers to volunteer for the senior school parade than I even thought was possible!

I'm blessed to be her friend, simply blessed. I hope she knows that. No matter how ugly this room we're sitting in is.

Martha's room décor is just like one would imagine it would be.

Completely black.

"Sooooooo Angel," says Martha in a sing-song voice, "Guess what?"

I pretend to think about it a moment before answering, "You bought pink lipstick?"

"Don't be gross dear."

I smile at her immediate response to my joke. She's so good at comebacks. It kind of reminds me of that Donatello.

"I got myself a man," Martha announces.

I stop cutting out little stars so that I can gasp like a true friend, "Noooo way girl!"

Martha laughs as I try to figure out how to twist my face. I'm pretty sure my expression ranged from devastation to being completely stoked for her.

Hey it's hard on a girl when her best friend gets a boyfriend, especially when you don't have one yourself. You can't go on double dates together when only one of you has a date! Without one you just turn into a third wheel.

"That's right! He's a real sweetie too. A little quiet, but who wouldn't want that in a man, huh?"

A quiet guy, once again Donnie pops into my head.

And with him, so did the loud Michelangelo.

I snort "Pffft, speak for yourself girl, guys like that drive me crazy. No quiet man is going to rap with me."

"It's the quiet ones that get cha' dear," Martha smirks back at me.

"No but seriously Martha I am so happy for you!" I smile throwing a pillow at my treacherous friends face.

Getting a boyfriend before I do the nerve of this girl! Hehe.

Martha barks in laughter and bends her head forward so that she'll bonk her head right into the soft projectile. "Dear you need to get on this boat. Get some boys! Don't tell me that with that voice of yours one doesn't ask you out at least once a week. Don't even tell me that, cause I won't believe you."

Ok, so I won't tell her that.

But I won't tell her no either.

"All the guys at school are boring Martha. Not everyone likes the idea that boyfriends are to be seen but not heard."

I turn my back on her at this and continue snipping out the stars. I want to finish this eventually after all.

"Oh c'mon, I just checked the other day and there are over 300 students in our grade. And at least 150 of those have got to be boys. You can't be that picky!" Martha says nodding her head like she was approving of her own logic.

*Snip*

I don't like Mikey right?

*Snip*

But he sure is more interesting than any of the boys at school. His energy is inhuman!

*Snip*

…..

*Snip*

…..

*Snip*

Martha is my best friend.

*Snip*

She is a good person. The best person I know.

*Snip*

She knows everything about me. Even all that drama with my family.

*Snip* *Snip*

I put down my scissors and turn to the most important person in my life. "Actually Martha I do know this one interesting guy. I doubt that you'll believe me, OH! Wait hang on I have a picture here."

I lean over and snatch my phone from the top of the black bedspread. I maneuver expertly into my photo galleries and select the last picture that I took. I spin the phone around and show Martha the screen. I can see the strangled curiosity burning in her blue eyes.

She has to squint her eyes and do a double, triple take, but eventually she murmurs, "Is that a turtle?"

"Yeah it is!" I beam, "and his name is Mikey."


	15. Chapter 15- Showing Affection

*Donnie P.O.V.*

It's been two days since I've went with Mikey to visit Angel. I still follow him out of the lair when he leaves early to visit her. But before we can start to head towards her apartment I make some cowardly excuse about some, admittedly important, parts that I need for the home security system I'm working on. And instead I just go to the dump. Leo and Raph are now completely convinced that we are up to something. But surprisingly Mikey has been smoothing things over with those two pretty easily so far. He just says that he's hanging out with me, then he glares at Raph and Leo, and suddenly they back off.

I'm not entirely sure what is going on with everyone lately. Not that all the changes are bad! The other night Leo offered to go bug hunting with me in Central Park. Something I only vaguely remember asking Leo to do with me as a kid. And Raph has been on the prowl for a new air pump. Apparently he found some flat footballs and now he is determined to inflate some and have all of us play a good ol' round of the human sport.

Oh well, as long as everyone is happy, who am I to question some motivation and positive attitudes.

Speaking of positive, I need to check in on the master of positivity himself. He's been in his room for hours. And since he isn't me who stays in a lab forever or Leo who lives in a dojo, everyone in the house is worried.

Master Splinter tried to coax Mikey down for dinner, but whatever excuse Mikey gave through the crack in his door must have been enough for Splinter because my father just backed off with a smile and retreated into his own room.

So I'm going to check on him myself. My scientist's curiosity demands it! That and there are two other brothers downstairs who are three seconds from knocking down Mikey's door themselves and tearing into the thing with their sharp weapons like some kind of wood shredder.

Heh, wooden Shredder.

*Sniff* Ahem, ok here we go.

I push on Mikey's door slowly. Usually it's a fifty-fifty chance when trying to enter Mikey's room that you're even going to be able to push the door open against his mountain of utter junk. But it looks like today I got lucky.

I open the door to a blinding light. I knew that Mikey had his light on from the crack under his door, but as I look around I take note that every single lap that both he and I own is in this room and turned on. Trying my best to ignore the odor of stale food and the disarray of my little brother's belongings I instead just turn my attention to Mikey. He is on the floor in the middle of this array of light. He is drawing a picture. And I can tell that he is almost done.

I remember that big hair, that yellow belt, those dark eyes.

He's drawing Angel.

No he isn't just drawing Angel. He's making a portrait, an art gallery worthy friggin' portrait!

But maybe I'm a bit biased.

Angel is laughing in her portrait. She is laughing and her eyes are shining with it. I can see every line on her face. Even the ones that lie right across both her cheeks were most people would have dimples. You can only see these lines when she really starts smiling. Her teeth are a blinding straight line of white against dark skin. Just like in real life.

No wonder Master Splinter just left. Mikey doesn't draw too often. And since he isn't as consistence with his hobby as me Splinter has always been a bit more lenient about Mikey slacking off when he is making his art than with the rest of us and our hobbies.

Or maybe he is just more lenient with Mikey in general.

…. Ofcourse he is, who wouldn't be?

…...

You know that drawing really is beautiful.

It's too bad that this whole situation kind of ruins that. I mean, for goodness sake he's only known her a week!

Not that I have room to throw stones on this particular matter.

"Mikey," I say gently walking more into the room.

"Hey D!" shouts Mikey smiling up at me. I flinch at his loud voice and abruptly close the door behind me. Not because he said anything that the others shouldn't hear. But since I have a feeling we just might be saying such things in a moment I felt a compelling need to not let them hear anything at all.

"I've been waiting all day for you to check up on me D. Just look at this!" Mikey splays his arms out wide around his work with a deserved amount of stuck up gusto.

"Isn't it right on the money?" Mikey asks me.

I should talk to him.

"She's so unique looking."

But why?

"I mean who has hair like this?"

Why?

"No one that's who, just her!"

This isn't my job. And he's smiling, just like he always should be. Just like he's been making sure I have been these last couple months.

"Hey I know! I should show it to her!"

I reach my hand out and gently stroke the drawing.

It just felt like paper.

"Sure Mikey," I say, "Right after you put it on the fridge and show it to 'daddy.' Way to make evidence you moron."

Mikey laughs as I sigh in humored exasperation.

Then Mikey smiles.


	16. Chapter 16- If you Won't Talk I Will

*Martha P.O.V.*

The problem with boys that don't talk. Is that they just don't, ever, for the love of all that is sweet Mary and Joseph ever talk!

I look over at my new 'boyfriend,' for all of two days with a bored expression. I'm trying to give him a clear hint that I am bored and need something to talk about!

I mean HE asked ME out on this date. So he should do some of the talking.

I try just staring at him for another minute, but he doesn't even look up from his ice cream bowl. I sigh and lean back into my chair.

He's a nice lookin' kid. Ok not just nice, he is flaming hot! Which is why I was so ecstatic when he asked me out. And best of all, he dresses like me. He rocks black hair and Goth clothes. Black looks good on anybody, I don't care who you are! He's tall, lean, but best of all, he is smart.

You don't eeeeveeeen know How hard it is to find a smart Goth! Oh they're out there, but I have to look.

I just really wanted this date to go well. And so far, despite all his good qualities, we just aren't clicking. But why? I mean look at him dammit! He's perfect for you Martha, you're never going to find another guy like this! If only he would talk.

I look dejectedly at my manicured nails absentmindedly picking at their smooth ends.

Then I had an idea.

"Hey honey, want to see something unbelievable?"

My new man looks up from his iced flavored candy for the first time in five minutes. I silently cheer in my head. I can practically feel my bright blue eyes start to sparkle. I whip out my phone, probably with more enthusiasm than I should be displaying for something like this. But if this isn't the perfect conversation starter, than I don't know what is! I go into my galleries and pull up a recently downloaded picture.

"Take a look at this," I say showing him my phone screen.

My man takes the phone from me gently, as if sudden moves would startle me or something, pffft.

He looks at the picture this way and that. "Is that a-"

"A turtle? you betcha' hun!" I shout in triumph after finally getting him to speak. "My girl Angel has got some crazy friends. Now don't tell anybody, but you just won't believe what she said to me the other night!"


	17. Chapter 17- Burn the Book

*Mikey P.O.V.*

"Uuuuuuuuuugh,"

Nothing.

Ok let's try this again.

"UuuuuuUUUUUuuuuUUUuuuugh!"

…Nothing.

Oh don't you worry Raph. I can do this all day.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGhAUGHAUGHAUGHAUGHA!"

"Mikey that isn't even a groan anymore!" Raph growls from the other end of the couch still refusing to look up from his book

Aww the source of all my troubles, a book. It's not even a fun book! It's some book called _Lord of The Flies_ that Splinter is making us read for 'class.'

Ok, so maybe I'm supposed to be reading it to. But hey no turtles got time for that!?

"Yes it was," I reply lamely.

"No, you sounded like a horde of dying pigs."

"Don't you mean animals? I mean it's kind of mean to just limit it to one kind of animal. All the animals are cool bro."

For a second Raph looks like he's thinking about this, than he just shrugs and goes back to his book.

That book.

I, Michelangelo Hamato, make this vow that I will destroy that book and send its pages into the eternal fires of the underworld, or I'll die trying.

"Stop glaring at my book Mikey," Raph says monotone.

"Raph man, I'm so bored help!" I say rolling around on the couch in desperation. My shell catches on one of the dips in the couch and I fall off and onto the floor with an 'oof.' Not that it really matters. Floors are good for rolling around on to.

"No, no, nope. I am not dealing with this today," Raph declares closing his book and jumping over the back of the couch.

Dealing with what?

"Raaaaaaph don't goooooo!" I whine trying to get some pity here.

Raph walks faster.

I sigh as I hear the door to his room shut above me. Usually when I'm bored like this Raph is at least my second favorite resort for entertainment. D's my first, if he's in a 'Mikey tolerant,' mood.

His words not mine.

Well, this is why we have friends, for when our siblings ditch us to be responsible turtles and read their books.

I crawl back onto the couch and sit down. I dig around in-between the seat cushions until my fingers brush against what I've been looking for, for the last two hours.

"Tada!" I yell to an empty room as I hold my device up above my head, Zelda style.

It's my T-phone.

I start up my phone and send a quick text to Angel. It's a Friday, and almost five o' clock at night. There's no way she isn't out of school yet!

 _"_ _Angel it's me! ;D Guess who me is! What cha up to girl?"- M_

 _"_ _Let me guess… Mikey? LOL And nothing much right now, just vegeing out. Why u want to hang out tnight?"-A_

I let myself smile as wide as I want since no one is here. Angel always wants to hang out with me. She never gets tired of having me around. I knew I knew how to pick them humans! I should lend Raph and D my skills and get them some human buds.

 _"_ _YOU KNOW IT! I'll be there at eight! Be there or be oval!"-M_

 _"_ _Oval wtf?"-A_

 _"_ _That's right oval, like a turtle shell '0' "-M_

 _"_ _Omg no. That was so bad. You noseless freak!"-A_

 _"_ _Hey I have a nose! It's just an inny not an outty"-M_

As I'm texting Leo and Raph both come back out of their rooms and go into the kitchen, bookless.  
Wait don't get your hopes up Mikey. They probably just need to feed.

I pull a Raph shrug and just go back to my texting.

"Hey guys!"

The three of us turn towards the turnstiles that April has just jumped over.

Oh cool April!

"Hey Apr-"

"Hey April!"

I don't know who I just shouted over. But Leo looks pretty annoyed. So it was probably him.

"Hello Mikey," says April walking towards me, "You guys look like you have had a lot of nothing going on."

Raph sighs, "You got that right, Splinter has us reading this stupid book today. We have to read the English and the Japanese version, it's ridiculous. When are we going to go to Japan?"

Leo just looks at Raph blankly.

"I meant again," Raph grumbles.

April is now directly behind me leaning her elbows onto the couch to my right. She doesn't seem to be paying attention to me. She's too busy listening to Leo explain what that book thing is about. But from her position she could be reading my text messages right over my shoulder. And I can't just move! That would be rude! But I really really want to send another text message.

I just sit there frozen in my indecision.

No one else knows about Angel but D. But do I want to keep it that way? Of course I don't! My families gotta know about her someday. Hey this isn't such a bad situation. If April sees that I'm texting some random girl she'll ask Donnie about it. And then he'll explain Angel to her.

Sweet!

I lean back into the cushions again and continue typing.

 _"_ _So Angel, what veges are you eating?"-M_

 _"_ _LOL"-A_

"April, April Helloooo?"

"Huh what?" April asks from behind me after she apparently didn't hear Leo call her name the past few times.

I look up from my phone. Leo is looking between April and me like he's figuring something out.

No that's just me being paranoid.

Oh, I see, April was busy phone spying while Leo was talking to her. And she forgot to listen. Any second now she'll ask me who Angel is in some joking way. And I'll finally be able to tell everyone about her. It's about time. I'm no good at keeping secrets like thes-

"Sorry Leo, I'm actually here to see Donnie. He's in his lab right? I just need to ask him some things."

And with that said April turns around and walks into Donnie's lad. His doors were open, but she closes them behind her.

Well, I guess this way is better. Donnie will explain everything her. But dang, I didn't think she would react that much. I wonder what she's thinking.

"I have a bad feeling about this," I hear Leo mumble in the kitchen.

"A master Leo, that's what you are, a damn master of observation," Raph says sarcastically. The two of them continue moving around the kitchen making themselves sandwiches or something.

But they are doing it wrong.

"Hey bros hold up, let me show you how to make a real sandwich!"


	18. Chapter 18- Let's Chat Boy

*Boyfriend P.O.V.*

That was a surprisingly fun date. I think I talked more on that date than in the last week at school. I always appreciate a person that can get me talking. After she showed me that picture of Mikey the conversation just kept on going after that.

We started by taking turns thinking of other animal mutants that we would like to meet. I think Martha stayed set on a cat. But I do believe that I put up a decent argument for an elephant.

Elephants are the symbols for wisdom and strength. I have two tattoos of them on my back. I showed them to her just to prove my point.

But all elephants aside that turtle really was hard to believe. I mean I know Martha isn't the lying type. But that information did come from her friend, not from Martha. I know Angel from school, but not well. I've always been more attracted to blonds, and honestly her breasts are just too big for me. So I never gave her much thought.

She seems like a nice gal though. And it's not like this'll be the first mutant that has been found in New York. Or alien, or monster.

I was there when that giant one, some weird monster with a human man for a tongue, rampaged downtown.  
Wasn't it taken down by a robot? Or was it the other way around.

I don't know, it's hard to tell when you're a little busy running away screaming down the sidewalk.

…...Even when I'm running for my life I still use the sidewalk.

Aw the dangers of growing up with manners.

Hmmmm uh now that I think about it I don't think I need to meet any mutants myself, yeah I'm good. Not that my first mutant sighting wasn't interes-

…Hey, mutant?

I sit up in my bed. I have school tomorrow and since our date ended late I was trying to get to bed as soon as possible. I haven't even taken off my black tennis shoes yet.

But this could be interesting.

I jump off my bed and make my way to the laptop on my wooden desk. I give little nods in the direction of the many posters on my wall of different rock bands and mostly naked girls.

Just to say thanks you know.

I kick aside the rolling desk chair and just squat down in front of the screen. I open Facebook and look for my step uncle Lester.

We're pretty cool with each other. He's my mom's stepbrother from her dad's second marriage. He's a little weird, and let's face it, a little creepy. But he's a good guy. He's a scientist I think. Studies uh, I think its anatomy or something. I don't know.

But I do know that he is obsessed with mutants. He'll love this, absolutely love it! I look and see that he is online. My step uncle usually is. Not that he is always on Facebook. But he always seems to have Facebook open as one of his tabs at work. And this man is always working.

I wonder why his boss never gets pissed at him for leaving Facebook up. Don't they check stuff like that nowadays?

Well I guess with the hours that my step uncle puts in his boss, whoever he is, can't complain.

Man I kind of miss him. Haven't seen him in a while.

" _Hey unc_ ," I type into our chat box, " _How you been? I think you should look at this. My new girlfriend Martha told me something crazy today. Oh wait one second! I think I have a pic somewhere in my phone. I'll send it to u. A pic is worth a thousand words and all that_."

I go back to my bed and pick up my phone. I go through my newly taken pictures until I'm looking at the pixelated version of a giant mutant turtle.

Uh Mikey was it?


	19. Chapter 19- What it Looks Like

*April P.O.V.*

I close the door to the lab behind me as gently as my little fit of anger will allow.

"Donatello!"

The poor guy almost jumps out of his computer chair as I shout his name.

Good, I hope he learns something.

"A-april!" He shakily smiles back at my angry expression half clutching his heart with his left hand. "What's up?"

"Donatello why is Mikey, as we speak, texting that Angel girl on the couch? He didn't even try to hide it from me! He just let me look over his shoulder. Like he wanted me to say something! Right there in front of Leo and Raph! Do they know about her now?"

Donnie actually looks concerned by my question. Not his usually nervous self around me just because I'm April and I'm angry. But he genuinely looks almost disturbed. "No Leo and Raph still don't know. I mean I don't think they do. They're suspicious, but I'm fairly certain that's all."

"Then why-" I try to ask, but Don cuts me off.

"He's obsessed April. He's becoming crazy about her and I don't know what to do about it!"

I groan putting my hand to my forehead and swiping nervously at my bangs. "I thought you were going to talk to him about it."

"I was," murmurs Donnie, "But then there was the picture, and the flattery and-"

The rest of his words were too quiet for me to make out.

"Donnie Mikey isn't being carful enough about this. That girl could be trouble, I can feel it. And you know I'm normally right about these things."

"I know," says Donnie. "But she really isn't a bad person. I think that we can give her a chance. I mean it's already gone so far."

He doesn't get it. I wonder if he would if he went to high school.

"This girl isn't like me or Casey," I say in a gentle tone, "When Casey and I met you guys, we had no friends. In fact both of us aren't very social in any area of our lives to be honest. But even me, as friendless and independent as I was, still ended up bringing my best friend into the lair before going to the police when we were bring chased. I'm just worried Donnie that she won't be able to help herself."

Donnie sinks into his chair, his shoulders drooping in defeat. He looks miserable, and although I don't think I look like sunshine and daisies today, compared to Donnie right now I bet I look pretty superior. In a bitchy kind of way, with my arms crossed over my chest and my spine straight as a rod. But this is a serious conversation and I need to be taken seriously.

And that's how Raph saw us. He opened the door to the lab about to call Donnie's name, when he saw us like that. We both look at him, and I give a little wave. I walk past him and out of the lab thinking he wanted to talk to Donnie about something, possibly in private.

Surprisingly Raph takes a step awkwardly out of the lab right behind me and closes the door.

"Why is it," he says giving me a weak glare, "That every time you talk to him, he looks like someone ran him over with another garbage truck?"

And you know you messed up, when what Raph says is true.


	20. Chapter 20- Helping a Stranger

*Angel P.O.V.*

Awww Mikey's so damn adorable. I slide my finger over my phone to turn the screen black. Who doesn't know what vegeing out means? It's so weird. Sometimes it seems like Mikey knows more about popular culture than I do. But then he'll ask me things like that and the whole, living in the sewer my whole life deal, feels a lot more real.

I can't even imagine. I mean first of all, gross.

But to grow up with no friends, TV, or music? That's crazy! I'd never want to do that.

I guess his brothers are his friends. But that's not enough!

Or maybe it is, I can't tell. I don't get along with my little sister. We are nothing alike, just being around her makes me sick sometimes, she's so selfish!

…. But I bet it would be the coolest thing if my sister and I were friends.

Ah shit, now I've gone and made myself jealous!

I ignore the sad thoughts going through my head and hurry down the street. I want to get home as soon as I can. That way I can eat some dinner before Mikey gets here.

Not that my mom and sister left me anything.

Bitches.

"Excuse me miss?"

It's a man's voice. I go with any normal girl's immediate reaction and give the man a sweet but hard glare.

Trust me you can do both.

"Miss, I'm sorry but I need to borrow your phone for a moment? I just need to call my wife. H-here, you can hold my wallet, that way you know that I won't steal your phone or anything. I really just need to call my wife."

It's a Caucasian man. And he looks good. Eyebrows are a little big, but good!

Yuuuuummy!

He has a nice looking brown coat on with a black shirt and dark blue jeans. He has one of those fancy brown hats on that look like a modern version of one of those Italian gangster hats. Both his eyes and his hair are light brown and shining.

Oh, this man just shouts money!

There's no way this man is a thief. I know a thing or two about those kinds of people. And none of them look like this man. He's a nice middle class gentleman, and although those aren't always my favorite people I make sure that I'm nice to everyone no matter what.

"O-kay."

The man reaches into his back pocket.

Not very gracefully. He had to arch his spine backwards like he was digging for gold back there or something.

"Here you go, and thank you so much," the man says after he finally got his wallet out.

We exchange belongings.

It takes the man awhile to find his wife's number. I'm about to get impatient when he finally puts the phone to his ear.

"Baby? Yes I'm fine, yes," the man starts to say into my speaker.

Awww, he must really love his wife.

"I'll be home soon don't worry. I'm sorry you couldn't get ahold of me, I know you were worried. Ok. Ok. I love you to baby bye."

The man gives the phone back to me with a grateful smile. Then after a quick 'thank you,' he just walks past me and keeps going. I don't know why he needed my phone that badly. I mean that was such a normal and uninformative conversation, it was like nothing really was said. But who knows, I can't expect to just know what's going on in his life.

With a humph I straighten my backpack back into place on my shoulder and continue home. Where there better be some leftover chicken.


	21. Chapter 21- Blue Spark

*Donnie P.O.V.*

I think I'm thinking too much again. I've been told by my family all my life that I 'think too much,' but I've always liked it that way, so it was no problem.

But this, this Angel thing is driving me nuts!

And the worst part of it is. I'm the only one getting shit from it!

Not that I didn't ask for it. I'm the one who got worried about Mikey and decided to check her out. Some random innocent high school girl and I just had to get all suspicions.

Then after I get April involved I end up getting lectured about what I should do about the situation. And worse after April left the other day both Raph and Leo teamed up and started demanding answers about what was up between us.

Fortunately it seemed that they were more concerned with my problems than Mikey's, and the two didn't even seem close to guessing what the real issue was. But that's beside the point!

This isn't fun! Angel isn't worth it! At least not to me.

Too bad she's worth it to Mikey.

And fine I admit that I don't dislike the girl. She's not, intolerable. Which is why when Mikey approached me with the offer to go visit her tonight I accepted.

Anything was better right now than staying in the lair with glaring Raph and reproachful Leo.

The two of us are almost to her apartment building. Mikey is right beside me as we run through New York. Usually when we race on the rooftops Mikey spends more time in the air pulling off stunts than he does actually running. But tonight it seems he has a song in his head. Because all he does as he easily keeps up with even my fastest sprint is hum some tune as loudly as he can. I'm pretty sure it's just the little nagging Leo voice in his head that is keeping him from all out singing.

But hey it's a nice tune. And my little experiment of observing my brother subconsciously match any speed I decide to set is keeping my mind busy.

I'm tired of thinking about Angel. I'm getting obsessive about it. And I've been trying to work on that after my whole obsession with April. I'll just let things play out.

I smile and look back down at Mikey's feet. He's adding little skips to his jog, which means I'm definitely going to slow for him. I better pick up the pace. Let's see how he reacts if I deviate from the path just a little bit.

I decide to start small and just aim for going the long way across a rooftop. It's a huge rooftop, so it works well for this experiment, I should be able to watch Mikey's feet without the interruption of roof-to-roof jumps. It's flat, square, and my only obstruction on this whole roof is a tall concrete rectangle with a plain wooden door acting as an exit to the roof. As we move I keep my eyes on Mikey's feet.

I see a blue spark.

Right behind Mikey on the corner of the roof of this building there is a small blue spark.

Then another blue spark appears on the roof's opposite corner.

Then I smell it, a strange odor of rubber and radiation.

Then I hear it, a small buzz that no human ears would've ever picked up on.

I figure it out.

I skid to a halt so fast that Mikey doesn't know what hit him when he runs right into my outstretched hand causing him to abruptly stop at the same time I do.

Thinkfastthinkfastthinkfastthinkfastthinkfastthinkfast

"MIKEY!" I shout using my extremely limited acting ability to make my voice sound like I'm having fun, "STAFF PARKOUR!"

The reaction is immediate.

With a grin wider than his cheeks and eyes alight with good humor Mikey takes one quick step back and leaps into the air towards me with a shout of, "AWWWW YEAH!"

Quick is always an understatement when describing Mikey's movements. His reflexes and speed are unmatched.

Mutant Turtle wise.

It's all I could do to clumsily get into position as my brother hurls himself at me from an already close proximity. I lower my hips, spread my legs apart, and raise my staff in a two handed death grip.

I can hear it more clearly now, it's no longer a buzz, but a crackle.

Mikey jumps onto my staff. I grunt as I push him off. Between my upper body strength and Mikey's leg strength he launches into the air with a shout of joy.

Oh wow, he sure is high up.

The crackle turns into a loud zinging noise. The blue sparks light up bright enough to burst through the night. It's everywhere, on the ground, in my eyes. It zips around on the roof like a web of electric light.

Then it hits me.

My fingers curl in on themselves, then my wrists, then my arms. I feel the loss of control of every limb as I seize.

And don't forget the pain.

I'm screaming, I know I am. The pain is everywhere, it's blinding. And worse I can't even hear Mikey above the crackling of volts.

Heh, and yet I'm still thinking, even through this. I really do never stop thinking.

The pain lessens, my body drops and I crumple onto the roof. I see Mikey land safety beside me. He's screaming my name.

Why is it that whenever something happens to us our first instinct is to just call each other's names? It's such a waste of time.

Ow.

I'll-

Haaaa-

Tell Mikey that-

…..

later.


	22. Chapter 22- Mikey Punch!

*Mikey P.O.V.*

It was blue! Isn't that the worst kind of lighting? Or is that just fire!?

I DON'T KNOW!

I run over to Donnie as soon as I land. I've never heard him scream like that. That wasn't a fear scream. That was just him in pain!

I drop to my knees beside him, completely trusting my kneepads to take my fall so that I didn't have to slow down. I curl myself over Donnie and raise his head and shoulders into my lap.

He's breathing on me! He's awake?

I look down and D sure is awake.

Uh sort of.

He isn't looking at me. His eyes are lazy and flicking around randomly. Every now and then the eyeball will twitch or something, sending his pupil from one side of the eyehole to the other in one disturbing flick. His mouth is open but he's not talking.

Is feel his body take turns between stillness and vibrating. I feel something wet soak into my left kneepad, the one right underneath Donnie's body. But I try not to think about that too much.

D.

*Flup* *Flup* *Flup*

My head snaps around. I can see a helicopter coming towards us. It must have risen from that big parking lot in front of that fancy hotel a few blocks away. Through the stress of hearing the oncoming chopper I hear another sound. One a heck of a lot closer than that helicopter. The cock of a gun.

The gun isn't on this roof, I heard it clearly, it's on the opposite roof. Usually bad guys already have their guns cocked before they shoot at us. Whoever owns that gun was either caught by surprise or he just wants to sound scary.

…..Blue is the worst kind of lighting.

He's going to PAY!

I grab Donnie by the shoulders and roll us to the side as the mystery man with a gun fires. It's a dangerous maneuver since it puts Donnie in front of me for a moment. But I can't think of anything else. I put everything I have into that roll, pushing off against the roof with more strength than I've ever used to jump off of Donnie's staff.

He misses his first shot and the sick human, yes I can sort of make him out now, doesn't get another in before I've managed to roll us all the way behind a wall that is part of the exit to the roof. We're out of his sight.

Donnie makes a sort of 'gauck,' sound as I roll us into the wall. For every one of those pained sounds I hear from Donnie, that man gets one sucker punch from me.

Something flickers from the corner of my eye. It's a blue spark.

Oh dingleshits.

With a burst of speed I grab D over one shoulder and race around the wall. Donne is so much taller that his feet drag lifelessly against the rooftop. I make it to the front, we're we'll be able to go through the exit that leads down from this roof. It's bared by a nice looking wooden door. I throw Donnie over my shoulder and hit the door as hard as I can with his shell.

Donnie squawks in pain and surprise.

That's two sucker punches.

I hear the gun go off again to my right. I jump a little and hear it connect with my shell.

I say hear because I don't actually feel it much when it hits. It just feels like there's a new indent in my carapace.

Nasty.

I try to stop Donnie after I push us into the door. But I'm not able to get my balance in time. I rock forward with Donnie and the two of us tumble down the stairs that were right behind this door. We roll around taking turns crushing each of other as we crash down each step.

When we finally hit the bottom I'm the one on top of D. Donnie 'ghaas,' in pain.

Owwie, that's three sucker punches.

"C'mon D!" I shout, pulling my bro up and dragging him onto my back. He's so tall, this is so tough.

"S-orry, c-cant-ttt m-m-m-ove ye-"

"Don't you dare apologize D, don't you do it," I growl stopping my brother in mid pathetic sounding sentence.

I race down the hall with D on my back. The hall is short and we're quickly in the main part of this area. It looks like this is an office building. Except instead of a bunch of cubicles it's just a line of long tables with computers on them.

I run past the tables, listening as every third step I take causes D to make some sort of 'guh,' or 'sheeee,' sound.

Four sucker punches.

Five sucker punches.

Six sucker punches.

Seven sucker punches.

I hear something from behind me. And if that window over there isn't lying, than that helicopter is right outside.

I rush into the nearest room. It looks like some big guys office. There's a wooden desk with all the cliché fancy big boss stuff on top of it. Autographed football star pictures line the walls.

The nameplate on this guy's desk says Antonio Fleche.

I'm breathing heavily now. It's not a feeling I'm used to, but I did book it to get to this room. I walk over and gently put Donnie down behind Antonio's giant desk.

He's still shaking.

"Alright Donnie I need you to call the others, can you move enough to do that?" I ask.

D looks up, he actually looks up!

"N-n-n-no M-Mikey, ca-can't," D stutters.

Well at least he's being honest.

"That's alright D," I say taking my brother's T-phone from his belt and putting it in his lifeless open palm. "Just call the others as soon as you can. I'll be right back. I just need to take care of some things."

I get up to leave.

"N-N-NO Ma-Ma-ikey!" Donnie shouts, I can see his arms twitch as he tries his best to lift them.

"Ghaaa, don-don't," Donnie says. It was basically a whine, a pretty please.

But someone owes me some punches.

"I'll be right back D," I say as I turn and run out of the room.

I don't stop after I leave the room. I dive for the nearest table. A spray of bullets follow me. After I'm under one I push the table over for some cover. I can hear the computers crash to the floor as their sitting spot was overturned.

Something crashes through the window in front of me.

"Hehehehehe, don't kill him now Lector,"

Stallman!

I peek around one corner. And sure enough I see the fly guy moving towards the man who was shooting at me. But now Mr. Shooter isn't even looking in my direction, all eyes on Clockman. He is wearing all dark browns. From his shirt to his trench coat, I can't see much of him. But I can tell that he is one big dude. Those shoulders are huge!

"I understand the desired outcome cousin," says the brown haired man.

Wait cousin!

"Heheheh, ezzzzelent, then let's get him!"

The two of them charge at me. I abandon the table and run towards another. The brown dressed guy shoots at me as I dive for the new cover.

So much for no killing.

I take out my nunchuck and stare at it.

Oh well, I have more.

I reach into my belt and take out a special shuriken that D gave to me a bit ago. I dig the sharp edge of the shuriken into my nunchuck and toss it behind me where I hear buzzkill flying.

I hide in my shell as my poor baby chuckie explodes behind me.

"Bax!" I hear the brown dressed guy shout as I pop back out of my shell.

I take a look and Sir Brown Clothes isn't looking at me.

Perfect.

They have both gotten much closer to me, looks like I took too long throwing that shuriken bomb. But that's fine.

I jump out towards brown clothes. He starts to bring the gun down but I'm bent way lower than he expected. I step right next to his front foot and shoot myself up bringing the palm of my hand up and into the bottom of his jaw. I continue rising upwards until I push his head completely back. He falls backwards head first.

I smile at the 'oof' he makes when he lands.

Serves him right.

I jump on top of him smacking away his gun using an easy to use presser point on his hand.

I punch him once in the face.

Twice.

Three times.

Again.

Blood spurts from his nose.

Again.

His eyes are brown and a nice light color. Good for painting with.

I hit each one.

Left eye.

Right.

I punch his teeth. I know not to do that. I can feel the teeth bones cut into my own knuckle when I connect.

I just punch again.

Again.

Again.

Who cares, he's not screaming. Not like Donnie did.

Someone collides into me. I hear the buzzing of wings and realize it must be Stickman. I'm actually surprised. I counted him out of the fight. Buzzkill was never good at heavy hitting. I figured a bomb to the face is all it would take for him to tap out. His body slam knocks me off of his stupid cousin. He still clings to me as we hit first the wall and then the floor.

"Let go!" I shout, but that's all I get to do before the crazy fly picks me up and flies us both out of the already broken widow. We crash through. Breaking what was left of the glass. I hang on for dear life as the two of us hover over the very hard sidewalk.

"Whoah," I say.


	23. Chapter 23- I'm Scared

*Donnie P.O.V.*

Ow.

No Donnie move.

I can't.

If you cared you'd be able to move!

Well not actually, the electrons in your body just moved around forty percent higher than their normal speeds it's a wonder that you didn't lose consciousness.

Wish I did.

It hurts everywhere, my chest, my head, everything hurts! I know from… Experiments… That mutants are better at handling electricity naturally. Our very skin provides more resistance than that of a human's. But god it hurts.

And now I'm thinking to myself. Oh yeah, I'm totally fine.

I concentrate through the pounding in my brain. I feel my finger flick. And I think it was probably the one I've been trying to move!

I hear gunshots behind the closed door followed by a crash. But my body gives no response to the distressing noises.

I block out the sounds and keep twitching my fingers. Luckily Mikey was smart enough to at least press the call button for me. All I have to do is press down on the screen and it'll call one of my brothers randomly.

….Ok so it's not set to call Mikey, but hey don't judge me!

I don't think Mikey knows of this feature. I've only put it into my own T-phone. And Mikey definitely has no feasible understanding of electric shock! I can't move just because he believes in me!

Not that this was a normal electric shock. When I don't feel so much like Raph's favorite punching bag I do believe I have a few hypothesizes on this.

I flinch, shutting my eyes as I hear Mikey's squeal followed by another loud crash.

I look down.

And my finger is on the screen.

I don't know how it happened or when! But my finger curled in on itself and hit the screen!

I wanted to cry in relief as I watch the phone start to dial. And despite everything I feel the edges of my lips twitch.

The phone rings twice then-

"What's up Don?"

Leo! Yes yes Leo!

"Le-le-"

My teeth tremble in agitation. My increased adrenaline is actually making it harder to talk! I need to calm down.

I take a deep breath and try again.

"Lweeo, heeelp, n-n-need helwp," I stutter.

I don't talk loud. But I thank every mutant part of our bodies that Leo could hear me anyways.

"Where are you?" he asks.

Where are we again?

Oh, oh right we were on East Houston and-

"Donnie where are you NOW," Leo repeats, he isn't shouting, but he wants an answer.

And I sure as hell want to give him one.

I open my mouth again.

Someone slams the door open behind me. I'm facing away from the door, and am behind a desk so there's no way I can see who came in.

I can't do anything but sit here as the man stomps towards me on heavy booted feet.

"Donnie answer me, where are you," Leo hisses.

"Hu-houst-"

The upper half of a man's body appears to my left. It's hard to see much of him from the brown hooded trench coat. But I can see that someone had decided to beat him a new one. There was blood running down his chin and forehead. Bruises were half forming all over his face and around both his eyes.

Who is-

The man strikes his arm towards me. He wraps a massive hand around my mouth and squeezes. I feel my eyes widen, my fingers twitch some more. But I can do no more than that. The man stands dragging me up with him by my face. My T-phone just rolls out of my limp hand and onto to the floor as I'm forced skywards. I attempt to at least get my tongue out. I doubt licking him will do me much good. But I want to at least show myself that I was trying. My mouth twitches once and the man just tightened his grip. His fingers dig into my cheeks and jaw as he brings me up to meet his face.

And he smiles at me.

His straight teeth are covered in blood but his mouth upturns and his features lift.

He looks elated.

I'm scared.

"Donnie what was that? What's going on?! Talk to me!"

Leo I'm scared.

"Never mind Donnie, Raph has your location we are coming right now," Leo tells me.

The man turns away from me and crushes my T-phone under his foot.

Or tries to, my homemade phone is too sturdy. He tries grinding his heel into it for another second. Than just growls, takes out his gun, and shoots my phone right in the center of the screen.

Pieces of wiring and toughened glass fly in different directions. I vaguely feel one piece hit my leg. The sting isn't even worth my thought right now.

"You mother fuckers," the man starts with, he grips my upper arm and starts walking towards the door dragging me beside him by nothing but my arm and my face. I feel his grip tightening again and his muscles strain under his coat with the effort.

But this man is in shape.

"Picked the wrong family to fuck with I'm afraid," the man continues, "I was already going to kill you for what you did to my cousin. But now! I'm going to destroy you. Except for your brother, I'll give him to Baxter, my cousin deserves one of you."

Baxter! He kind of sounds like him actually. Despite the crude word choice this man actually sounds intelligent. There's just something in his tone. And he has a nerdy sort of confidence that I've only ever heard from Baxter. It's a bigger Baxter.

The man snickers as we walk out of the office. The main room is trashed. Tables overturned, computers destroyed, all those bullet holes.

"tch, still not back," the man says glumly, but not like he's really worried. The hand on my arm casually moves down. My body starts to convulse as he slides past my elbow. But I think that has more to do with the shock than the man's touch.

"What to do? Hmmmm," I try to look up at his face, but he has me turned away from him. It's getting hard to breathe through his fingers, and my shaking isn't making anything easier.

Stop shaking body!

The man's hand stops at my fingers. He starts to fiddle with them as he continues to make annoying thinking noises.

He grips one of my fingers with his own, and snaps my finger backwards.

It breaks.

I hear the bone snap. My eyes widen again. My arm shakes.

Mikey, I'm scared.


	24. Chapter 24- Oh No

*Mikey P.O.V.*

I grip Buzzkill tighter hugging him to my face. No way will Stealman let himself fall just to hurt me. He's too much of a wienie for that.

"Letzzz go of meeezzz!" Buzzkill snaps trying some strange up and down flying to shake me off.

But it looks like I'm too heavy for him to do much flying. Flyman shrieks in fear, much like myself, as we fly towards the nearest roof. The two of us basically collide with the rooftop as Buzzkill collapses onto it. I roll backwards and onto my feet raising my hands defensively. No way is this bug getting away from me!

Steakman spits acid at me. It's a sad effort really. I just dance around the spit falls, once and awhile wiggling my butt at him as I easily dodge the acid.

This is too easy, I mean c'moooon, Buzzkill usually has a bit more fight in him than thi-

….Oh no.

"Wait a second Donnie!" I shout turning back around towards the building the two of us had just crashed through.

Steinman cackles behind me calling me 'foolish,' and other mean names. I ignore him and jump back towards the office building using my grappling hook to fling me the rest of the way so I could get there faster.

I land on the windowsill a story below the top one and right below the window that that stupid fly drove us through the first time. I scamper up the wall and grab the opened window desperately.

"Hezzzz coming couzzzzin!" Sickman sings behind me with all the humor he's probably even capable of in his voice.

I ignore him.

With one last grunt of effort I push myself up and into the window. I don't bother to look around before I roll behind the nearest overturned table.

No one shoots at me. No one tries to stab me. In fact, I don't hear anything.

Someone laughs from the other side of the room. Someone manly, and cheery. I peek around the table.

And the brown coat guy is standing there, gun in hand, laughing at me, with one arm holding a limp Donnie up.

By the face.

"Put him down!"


	25. Chapter 25- I'm Still Waiting

*Angel P.O.V.*

Typical, just typical.

I take a deep breath and release it with a large sigh letting my chin fall onto my open palm.

Mikey's late, I bet he's not even coming tonight. And here I am, in a creepy alley, just waiting for the little snot while sitting on a broken laundry basket.

Why do guys do this to girls? This isn't my first round of, 'sorry I forgot.' Boys forget important things like having polite time management all the time.

I mean how hard is it to text someone and let them know that you'll be late!? And Mikey of all people has no excuse, that boy is practically glued to his phone. I know he has it on him. So either he's choosing to ignore my texts, or he forgot.

Either one is so not ok.

It's called common courtesy people, sheesh!

I sniff angrily and pull out my cell so I can send another dang message to this boy.

 _"_ _Mikey were the heck are u!"-Angel_

I hear a crash or something in the distance.

It sure is dangerous in the city. An alley is no place for a girl!

Someone better hurry his little tail up.


	26. Chapter 26- Let Him Breathe!

_*_ Mikey P.O.V.*

"I said put him down freak!" I yell again whipping my chain straight for his head. One hit from this baby and he won't just be putting Don down, he won't even be holding himself up!

The man bares his teeth, which I think means he's smiling, and simply moves Donnie in front of my incoming chain. This wasn't unexpected. With just a flick of my wrist the metal end of my chain hits the floor beside Donnie, missing my bro by inches.

Ok, that was just a little too close.

"What do you want Flyin!"

Get it? Cause he's a cousin to a fly, flyin!?

…. Hey give me a break here! I'm stressed out!

Flyin raises an eyebrow at me. Something that looks pretty stupid since his eyebrows are so bushy. Actually this is the first time that I've seen all of his face. I didn't get a chance to earlier, with my fists in the way and all.

Well looking at his face shows me one thing. I sure gave this guy a beating!

"I assume you mean me," says Flyin, casually tapping his gun on top of Donnie's head like he's bored and just doing it to think. "Well, I'm taking your brother. Then I'm going to break every one of his fingers, and then I'll break his hand, then his wrist. I'll keep breaking his bones until he has lived through the same pain that you monsters have put my cousin through!"

Donnie tries to raise a shaking hand to his head. Maybe to stop the annoying tap of that gun, but Flyin just taps my brother's hand with the butt of the pistol instead and the whole arm weakly flops back down.

One of his fingers is very, not straight.

"Oooohoo, and I hope you follow me. I WANT you to follow me. I hope that you get to close and I get to blow his fucking brains out. Or better, I hope you follow me and run into my cousin's new friends. I just sent them a message you see. So come at me. Go on…. NO!? Well ok then I'm leaving. C'mon you evil piece of shit. No need to bring the little guy."

Flyin lets go of Donnie's face but brings the same arm around again and catches Donnie by the neck before my bro even has a chance to fall. He starts walking backwards, towards the elevator.

And I just let him.

I can see that Donnie is trying to dig his feet in, trying to bring his hips back under him to regain some balance. Trying not to be dragged by his neck. But it doesn't work.

Donnie's face is turning red.

Leo!

I reach for my T-phone, dropping it once as my fingers fumbled with its strap. I quickly pick it up and hit my speed dial for Leo.

He's already called me twice. And so has Angel.

Flyin doesn't make me stop. But he doesn't stop moving towards the elevator either.

Donnie's face is turning blue.

*bbbbbrrrriiiinnngggg* *bbbbbrrrriiiiinnnnggg*

"Mikey?"

"Leo," I gasp. My mind feels foggy, I can't think straight.

Leo always thinks straight.

"He's got Donnie Leo. He has a gun. Leo he's leaving. What do I do? What do I do?" I don't yell this at Leo, that would bring to much attention to myself. But I can hear the panic in my voice.

Oh, maybe it's because I'M PANICKING!

My hands are shaking, my voice is cracking.

AND DONNIE'S HEAD IS FUCKING BLUE!

"Mikey stay where you are," says Leo.

"O-ok," I reply.

Flyin has already pressed the button to the elevator and is patiently waiting for it.

Donnie.

I can't take this.

"At least don't hold him by the neck! Let him breath!" I yell taking a few steps forward. Flyin brings the barrel of his gun back against D's head. Donnie looks sideways at it with wide eyes. But he doesn't look at it for long. He's too busy trying to breath!

"After he passes out, I'll let him go," smirks Flyin.

The elevator door opens behind him.

"I hope to see you later mutan- AGH!"

Two muscled arms wrap around Flyin's head. While another pair lunges underneath Flyin's armpit and pushes the arm holding the gun skywards. The gun shot goes off as Flyin is forced to bend backwards by whoever is behind him pulling him down by the head. All four arms then shove Flyin into the side entrance to the elevator. The arms on top making sure that they keep their grip on Flyin's head so that that was the first part of Flyin that hit the wall.

Donnie is dropped into a heap on the ground. Flyin joins him on the floor right after.

"LEO RAPH!" I cry out running towards them. Leo is closer to Donnie and is already leaning down to see what's wrong. It's not hard to tell, since Donnie isn't moving.

Raph is closer to Flyin, who he kicks in the face for good measure as he steps over him and walks towards me. Flyin's head just flops like fish onto its other side.

I'm guessing he was in charge of Flyin's head.

I run up and bodily hug Raph. He takes the hug and quietly adds to it. Wrapping his own arms around me.

"You ok little brother?" Raph asks.

"Donnie's hurt," I squeak pulling away to look at him.

"I figured," says Raph joining me as we both walk towards Leo and D.

Leo already has Donnie in a propped up position, with his lap being the prop. Donnie is breathing heavily, but he's looking around, probably just examining everything. Smart ol' D like usual.

"Donnie, Donnie, I need you to say something. Then we can leave. Just one thing. Tell me… Tell me if it's safe to carry you to the Battle Shell," Leo says.

"Oh it is," I say helpfully, "he just got hit by-"

"Mikey," Raph growls slapping his hand over my mouth. "Shut up."

Rude.

Donnie looks up at Leo. His mouth opens and closes, opens and closes. Then he speaks.

"I-it's ok. N-no prr-problem. N-n-no bra _ee_ in dam-magege."

He sounds…. Terrible. His lips dance and twitch oddly when he tries to talk, making the whole thing look as weird as he sounds.

"Good Donnie, that's good," Leo says with a calm smile. Leo tucks his arm underneath D's shoulders and legs. Then he lifts. He stands just fine. Although Donnie's long legs make the whole thing look weird.

"Leo let me," Raph sighs walking towards them.

Wish I could offer.

"I'm fine Raph," Leo replies stepping away from Raph and back into the elevator. "I'll need you to carry him when we get home. Now let's get out of here."

I follow Raph into the elevator and shuffle my feet nervously as the automatic doors close. We are a whole pizza roll of stories up so the ride down is gonna take awhile.

D twitches his fingers and rolls his neck into Leo's collarbone, maybe to at least show that he's carrying one part of himself up.

My T-Phone is still in my hand, has been the whole time. I look down and click the screen on. Two texts and two calls from Angel display themselves right next to the two from Leo.

We ran into a trap tonight. I don't want to think about that, but that's what happened.

People need to plan ahead for a trap.

Angel.

No one says anything the whole ride down. And that makes this elevator music even more annoying.


	27. Chapter 27- Wasn't that Great

*Mikey P.O.V.*

Donnie is in his lab. So are Sensei, Raph, and Leo.

So basically everyone who isn't me.

It's not like I'd be able to help anyways. I mean I doubt Raph is.

When we first got home I gave a brief, very shouty, explanation on why Donnie was hurt.

He was electrocuted.

Leo and Raph looked surprised at this. Everyone just stared at me. But I didn't say anything more than 'It was a trap.' Reminding myself of Star Wars as I said it. This was good enough for them apparently because then Sensei just nodded and rushed Donnie into the lab with Raph and Leo following behind like little ducklings.

I instead went up to my room and shut the door. Not to be heartless, but because I have my own mission. And if this mission turns out like I think it will. Then I own Donnie a pile of pancakes.

I take out my shellcell and hit the popout informing me of Angel's missed calls. The phone starts a re-dail.

She doesn't answer till the fourth ring.

"Hello," Angel says very sleepily.

"Hi Angel, this is your bro, Mikey," I say.

She groans on her side of the line, "Mikey do you know how late it is right now? I have school tomorrow and you left me waiting out there in the dark, without even texting. And you think the best way to make up for that is by calling me now? In the middle of the night?"

"Oh yeah, my bad, sorry Angel. But this is important. So I had to call," I reply hopping onto my bed and lying on it so that I can stare at my ceiling.

Angel sighs, "Ok what's up. Did you run into trouble or something?"

"Nope, I just wanted to ask you if you've told anyone about me?" I kept breathing calmly as I asked this. In fact I didn't do anything. I just asked her, nicely.

There was a long pause, then, "No Mikey, I didn't, I know how to keep a secret."

….. Try again.

"Haha, yeah I know. But Angel, this is really REALLY important. I won't be mad I promise. But I need to know if you've told anyone."

Another pause.

"Ok, ok I told one person!" Angel finally shouts, "But she is the best person I know Mikey, she would never tell a soul! So whatever problem you're having right now isn't because of her. You just have to believe me. I know that sounds suspicious and all, but there's no way she would say anything."

"…. I know. It's ok Angel I'm not mad," I say back.

And I'm not. Ofcourse she told, eventually she would have told someone. Her husband, her best friend, or someone.

I don't know. I bet I would tell someone in her situation. That's just the kind of dude I am. Is it so weird to not keep a secret? Is this really her fault? I think it is, but I'm not mad.

"Well thank you for being truthful, I need to go now."

"Mikey I'm sor-"

"Bye," I say ending the call and cutting her off.

I stretch my arm and put my phone on top of some old candy wrappers on top of my nightstand.

I'm still not mad. I'm kind of waiting for it. Waiting to feel betrayed, sad? I don't know, feelings are confusing. And it's fine. I mean this is just another one of those life lessons I always hear about.

She wasn't that great anyway she wasn't that coo-

..Tears are falling down the sides of my head.

But who cares, no one is here.

I think of Donnie's face. His eyes unfocused his features twisted in some kind of pain. I remember his body seizing in my arms as I dragged him away.

Yeah…. She wasn't all that great.

And I'm going to need a lot more pancake batter.


	28. Chapter 28- There She Is

*Donnie P.O.V.*

*Three days later*

It's only been a couple days. My limbs still twitch when I least expect it. My body still seizes, just a little, whenever it feels like it. And let me check. Uh yup, my finger is still broken. I shouldn't be outside yet, especially with no one but Mikey for backup. But this had to be done as soon as possible.

For Mikey.

I woke Mikey up early. And despite the childish rolls away from my hand when I first tried to shake him awake, he sure woke up quick after I whispered to him where I was going. I've never seen him tie his bandana on so fast.

The two of us snuck out.

…Ok sensei might have noticed. But I think that's just my paranoia speaking.

It was so early that the sun wasn't even beginning to set yet. We took the route that the two of us have become so familiar with over these past two weeks. Except this time it took us twice as long, since we were having to shadow jump from hiding place to hiding place in the still very visible daylight.

By the time we made it the sun was halfway to an official set.

I take a deep breath and walk over to the side of the building we're on.

And there she was. I'd never forget that hair, or that tiny jacket. She's walking right below me, purple backpack bouncing behind her as she sways subtly to whatever music she's listening to in her headphones.

"Mikey," I say turning to look at my brother.

He looks solemn.

Maybe I should've gone alone.

Mikey walks over to me head hung low, feet dragging. He joins me on the edge and looks down. His eyes shine over when he looks at her. I wonder what he sees? She's unique I'll give her that. But what made her so special?

Was it because she was human?

Was it because she was fun?

Was she worth all of this?

It's not worth thinking about. And Mikey doesn't deserve to look that sad!

"Mikey, this outcome really was highly unpredictable. Chances were that she would never have told anyone. There was no way for you to predict-"

"Really Donnie?" Mikey asks a little snottily. He leans back onto his heels and reaches for the little backpack I brought with me for this trip. I still myself, body bent over in a crouch to allow Mikey access to the pack on my back.

…Heh.

"She couldn't have kept it," Mikey continues still rummaging through the pack. "She haaaaad to tell. And so will everyone else."

"No Mikey, really most people aren't like that," I say quickly. Any negative comment from Mikey that isn't a whine is just disturbing!

"Yes Donnie they are," snaps Mikey "Could you do it? Could you keep a secret from everyone you love, forever? I would've told Donnie! I would've told in her shoes! This isn't her fault. This isn't humans fault. This is just how people are."

"Mikey," I say straightening my back and turning so that I can look at him. I can only guess from the weight now absent from my shoulders that Mikey found what he was looking for.

Mikey stands up and just looks at me with my newest little invention in his hands, which looks like nothing more than a garbage enhanced downgraded fishing pole. "But D. That's why I like them. Not humans, just people. Look at what happened. Angel cares about her friend so much that she told her this. And this is always what will happen. Because people love other people. And… That's not so bad."

I smile, encouraging the happy thoughts. I know I'm just grasping at straws here. There's no reason that Mikey should be happy in this situation. But I didn't get fed a mountain of mouthwatering pancakes for three days straight not to want the cook happy!

"But she's not worth it."

I frown.

"None of them are."


	29. Chapter 29- There She Goes

A girl is walking home from a long day at school. It's almost completely dark out. But she's used to coming home late.

A hooked string appears from the sky and lowers into the girls open backpack as she sways to the music coming out of her headphones. Her puffy hair bounces around her like a black halo with every shake of her head. The string inside the girls backpack rises. And with it is a shiny black cellphone.

The cellphone rises into the air. It's strung along higher and higher.

And then it's caught, snatched right from the sky into a green three fingered hand.

Mikey looks at the phone, admiring its smooth casing. Another green hand snatches the phone away from Mikey.

Donnie rolls his eyes at Mikey's stalling and begins his work, typing furiously into the phone. Donnie has to do this with one hand, seeing as how the other one is still in a little cast.

He deletes everything that has to do with Mikey.

When he's done he hands the phone back to Mikey. Mikey's head is still bowed.

"Mikey, I'm glad you're taking this so well. But I'm still so sorry this happened," Donnie says. And he means it.

Mikey nods sniffs a little and reattaches the phone back onto the string.

"It's ok," Mikey says as he throws his line back over the edge. "I won't ever hate her for this."

Donnie nods beside him, "I won't hate her either Mikey."

Mikey snickers, "Thanks D."

Once the phone is low enough the line is released and the phone plops back into the girls backpack. The girl keeps walking oblivious to everything.

And if she ever sees another mutant turtle again, it's because they're running away from her and towards a monster. Trying to save these humans who couldn't keep even one secret.

* * *

 **Thank you so much to anyone who finished this story! I hoped you liked it! It was fun to write a story in this way.**

 **Let me know what you guys think? I'd love to hear anyone's thoughts.**

 **Thanks for reading, keep having a happy life and remember to keep those important secrets!**


End file.
